Ardent Shine the Stars
by Miss Aranel
Summary: A little Legolas & family fic. For those who like a mix of angst, humor, & sweetness. Clean. COMPLETE! Responses to reviewers are now available!
1. Silver Stars and Snowfalls

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, events, and concepts are the property of the J.R.R. Tolkien estate.  
  
Author's Notes: This fic directly follows "The Light of Sons", which I highly recommend you read first (if you have not already). Not only will it help you to know the characters better, but it will also familiarize you with circumstances that play a large part in the story.  
  
Rated PG, for occasional emotional angst. I do not foresee this rating going up.  
  
According to my "Atlas of Middle Earth", Mirkwood had a mild summer and a fairly cold winter.  
  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter of "Light of Sons". I adore reading all of your comments (there are several that I have read multiple times over).  
  
*Dragon-of-the-north: What can I say? Your reviews always make me feel so wonderful about my writing (I truly do not deserve to have such nice things written about it). I am quite honored by some of your comments. I certainly hope that this piece meets your expectations!  
  
*Ezra: Yippee! A new reviewer! I'm glad you liked my story.  
  
*Katherine: I know what you mean about getting two chapters of something you like! Flawless, huh? Wow!  
  
*Wild Iris: Gosh-what a flattering review. Thank you for your comments! We all try now, don't we?  
  
*daw: Cry? Oh dear. *Gets out tissue box* I certainly hope those were happy tears.  
  
*Esgalromen: I hope you were able to find this...and am happy that you liked my ending! I just couldn't leave them all fussing in Chapter 10.  
  
*Galadriel Lorien: Cry? *Takes tissues from daw, passes them to Galadriel* I hope you like the sequel.  
  
*Queen of Shadows: Here is the sequel! (Or the beginning at least!) Enjoy yourself!  
  
~*~  
  
All right, on to this story! I hope it meets everyone's expectations! Similar to "Light of Sons", it will probably have a faint plot line and will move rather slowly.  
  
If you haven't caught on yet, I adore reviews. Plus, the weekend is coming up..if I get some happy readers, perhaps I'll put Chapter 2 up. I especially like to know what you are enjoying most, and if there is anything you would really like to see.  
  
Your questions and comments are always welcome!  
  
---Aranel  
  
aranels@hotmail.com  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 1~*~Silver Stars and Snowfalls  
  
Thilómë sat on the bed, still awake as her husband slept nearby. Moonlight streamed through the long, narrow window, sending a pale shaft across the room. The faint specks of stars, and snowflakes, stood out against the deep, dark blue of the sky. Thilómë glanced around the room, playing with a strand of her hair. She would have been on the road to the Havens this very night, if she had made that choice. She looked to a small pile on the floor near the bed. Her gown. She had worked on the delicate embroidery for a few weeks, weaving the minute stitches of silver vines and leaves through the filmy white fabric. Thilómë sighed, smiling slightly. She would have been wearing it tonight, traveling under the stars and moon, singing songs of Elbereth and Elvenhome.  
  
But no. She had made her choice a nearly a month ago, forgoing the peace of Aman for the love of her family. Thilómë looked to her slumbering husband, her love. What had he said? There was a memory of flowering trees, sweet scented white blossoms under the starlight, a tender embrace long ago. 'I never expected to find you,' he had said, holding her, 'But now that I have, I want to be with you forever.' He had smiled, pushing a pale, waxy flower behind her ear, 'Forever and a day'.  
  
Thilómë smiled to herself, leaning over and nudging her husband slightly. As he rolled onto his side, she settled herself in the soft spot he had left, soaking up the warmth. "Forever and a day," she whispered, pulling the already softened bedclothes over herself.  
  
"That's how long I'll love you," Thranduil mumbled, sinking into his new spot on the bed.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Aldandil splashed some water from a basin onto his face. He quickly wiped it off, startled at how cold it was. Surely the servants had placed the pitcher in his room just this morning, but the temperature had seemed frigid even for an Elf. He dried his hands, glancing out the window. So that was why it had been so cold! Everything he could see was blanketed in an early cover of crisp, white snow. It glistened on the bare branches of the trees, covering the piles of red and golden leaves on the forest floor. The sight made Aldandil smile to himself. His mother had always loved the first snow of the season, the way everything looked fresh and clean. Pure white pages, ready to be filled with the track-told tales of birds and woodland creatures, not to mention Elves. There would be only slight footprints from them, but Aldandil was sure there would be other traces that would not be so easily overlooked.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
After breakfast, Aldandil slipped into the kitchen storeroom, glancing around. No one was in sight. Moving quietly, he searched the shelves that lined the walls. "Too small, too thin," he glanced at the different items. He picked up a large baking sheet and spun it between his fingers, raising an eyebrow, "This might work. Yes, this should be just fine."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Look, Nana!" Legolas was nearly hopping up and down, pointing urgently out the window. He stared out at the snow covered landscape, "Can I go out this time? Please?"  
  
Thilómë folded her hands, setting them on her lap, "It's very cold. Too cold for you." How long had it taken her to pull him from his bed this morning? The child's fingers had seemed curled stiffly to the blankets, nearly frozen.  
  
"Please?" Legolas asked again. He had been outside in the winter only rarely, and then only for short walks. It seemed to make no sense at all that everyone else could play out there all day while he had to stay inside.  
  
Aldandil walked in, already dressed in a heavy green cloak, mimicking his brother's tone, "Please, Nana? Please?"  
  
"He'll freeze," Thilómë looked out the sitting room windows. The look on Legolas's face was one of disappointment, and Aldandil copied that too, although it was a bit exaggerated. Sighing, she smiled, "All right..but only for a little while!" She turned to Aldandil, "And you watch him!"  
  
"Done," Aldandil's face cracked into a large grin, "Come on, Legolas."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Nana had been right, it was very cold outside. Legolas rubbed his chilled face with his hands, glad Nana had made him wear mittens. She didn't make Aldandil wear mittens.  
  
Aldandil glanced behind him, smiling. Legolas appeared to be doing some kind of dance...hopping a ways, then stopping and tossing handfuls of snow into the air. "Hurry up, or we'll never get to the top."  
  
"Why do we have to go up this hill?" Legolas stared up at his brother.  
  
"Because," Aldandil stopped walking, "It is very difficult to slide on flat ground." With that, he tossed the baking sheet he had been carrying onto the snow, "Watch." Aldandil managed to fit himself on the metal tray, then pushed himself, cookware and all, off the edge of the hill.  
  
Legolas peered down the hill. His brother was flying down, his long, loose hair and layered cloak streaming behind him in a silver and green flash. He slid to a stop, picked the pan up, and sprinted back up the hill.  
  
"Now it's your turn," Aldandil held the baking sheet steady while Legolas cautiously, yet excitedly, sat down on it, grabbing the sides firmly with his little green-mittened hands, "Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"No," Legolas shook his head. He had seen Aldandil scrunch onto the pan before. If his brother got on again, there would be no room left for himself!  
  
"All right," Aldandil decided it would be fine. This was a fairly small hill after all, "Now, whatever you do, don't let go. Ready?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas nodded somewhat nervously. In an instant he was going down the hill in a blur, his hair and powdered snow flying into his face, "Aiiiii!"  
  
"That shrieking!" Aldandil managed to keep his fingers out of his ears. Legolas had succeeded in staying on the pan so far, but was so light that he was bouncing up and down. Aldandil started down the hill, glancing at his brother again, "Oh no..."  
  
Legolas clung to the sides of the tray tightly, screaming at the top of his lungs. The experience was both delight and horror at the same time. Trees and bushes whizzed past, and then---what was that? He felt the bump travel through his whole body and let go, rolling a short ways before tumbling into a heap of snow.  
  
Aldandil glided down the little hill, taking in the sight near the bottom. One overturned baking sheet, one snow-covered little brother, and one slightly surprised Elf-lord trying to keep his balance. Wonderful, just wonderful.  
  
Legolas felt a chunk of snow begin to melt on his head, slipping in an icy path behind his ear and onto his shoulder. There was snow in his ears, snow in his shoes, snow crunching under the wraps around his ankles, snow turning to water inside his cloak and around his neck. It was cold. And wet. And he didn't like it.  
  
Steadying himself, the Elf-lord felt his brow wrinkle. Since when had his reflexes grown so slow? He'd nearly been toppled over by a child, a screaming child nonetheless, on a...what was it? An oven tin? He shook the snow from the numerous folds in his cranberry red cloak, taking in the sight of his minute attacker. The little one sat in the snow; ears, nose, and cheeks tinged bright red in an otherwise pale face, globs of icy snow falling out of his wet blond hair. If he was correct, the miserable child was one of the sons of King Thranduil. And that would be the other one, racing towards him.  
  
"Sorry!" Aldandil reached the bottom of the hill, lifting his brother out of the snow. He hastily wiped the thawing clumps out of Legolas's face before looking to the Elf-lord again, "Please forgive him, he has never been sliding before, and is not very well versed in all the uses of modern cookware." 


	2. Stems from Imladris

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, events, and concepts are the property of the J.R.R. Tolkien estate.  
  
Author's Notes: Here is a nice, long chapter for you all. It's not as funny as the first, for we must have drama, but you'll get your little snippets.  
  
Now, to thank the all too wonderful reviewers!  
  
*summer: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
*Dragon-of-the-north: Oh, yes! Another delightful review! I, too, am glad that I let Thilómë stay. I'm glad that you caught on to Aldandil being like his dad..a few more sticky situations and he should have the wit mastered!  
  
As for our friend in the red cloak, I did consider Elrond...  
  
*Robin: I'm glad you enjoy my humor! I hope you like the not so humorous bits as well.  
  
*MysticalMagic: Yes, I like that comment too! Keep reading (and reviewing!).  
  
*Galadriel of Lorien: Believe it or not, sledding on metal is very FAST (much faster than wood or plastic). Sorry to hear that you don't get any snow...my own climate is very much like Mirkwood's. Our Elf-lord makes his appearance...shall we promptly send him away?  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Rated for emotional angst, although for this chapter we could say "extreme dislike of certain Elvish parties".  
  
I adore reviews, and again thank those who reviewed the last chapter. If you have been reading, but not reviewing, I certainly hope you've been enjoying yourself (I can just picture you on your computer, toying with the notion of hitting the review button..).  
  
As always, any questions and comments are more than welcome!  
  
---Aranel  
  
aranels@hotmail.com  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 2~*~Stems from Imladris  
  
Thranduil sighed, watching as his wife peeled layers of wet clothing off of his younger son. How did his children manage to get into so many sticky situations? They were fine when they were alone..Aldandil was always dignified and responsible, Legolas passive and quiet. But when the two got together..something in his younger brother inspired Aldandil to revert to his younger mischief, and Legolas somehow succeeded in getting stuck in the middle of things perfectly. That the Elfling had managed to nearly overturn the only visitor in the whole area was a bit surprising, however.  
  
"I'm so cold," Legolas commented suddenly, unable to keep his fingers from shaking.  
  
"I know," Thilómë pulled his hand through the sleeve of a soft, dry nightshirt. She felt the tremors in his chilled, clammy fingers. Wasn't this what she had been afraid of? "No more trips outside until it's warm again," she brought her son's little hands to her lips, blowing on them in an attempt to warm him.  
  
Legolas's pale face fell, "But Nana..."  
  
"Nana is right," Thranduil interrupted the protest, pulling a heavy blanket over his son's quivering shoulders. He looked to his wife, "I'd better go." He gave his son's back a comforting rub before standing up, "Get warmed up now."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Aldandil swirled the wine in his goblet a little, then glanced up at his father's guest. The dark-haired Elf-lord had been far too polite over the sliding incident, and seemed genuinely concerned when Legolas started shivering uncontrollably less than halfway back to the palace. He tried to make conversation, "So you are from Imladris then?"  
  
"Yes," the Elf nodded, barely touching his own glass, "Lord Elrond sent me after receiving Lord Galdor's tidings."  
  
"You serve Lord Elrond?" Aldandil asked with interest. Elrond's own advisors were usually more interesting than those he simply sent on from other places, "It shall be interesting to hear the news of one his lords."  
  
"You mistake me for an Elf-lord, but I am a healer," the Elf smiled, almost in apology, "Though I do serve Lord Elrond, and have studied under his guidance. And I bring no tidings, only the fulfillment of my lord's request."  
  
Aldandil raised an eyebrow, "What has he sent you for?"  
  
"Yes, what indeed?" Thranduil came down the hall.  
  
"King Thranduil!" the visiting Elf moved to bow slightly, nearly splashing his drink on the king.  
  
Thranduil stepped back, "Please, refrain from formalities. They may prove to inconvience both of us, unless you have simply had too much of my wine. You appear to know who I am, but I must say that I do not have your name."  
  
"I am Nimaron, of Imladris," the Elf responded, only bowing his head this time, "Lord Elrond sends his congratulations on the birth of your son, although these tidings are very late."  
  
Thranduil shook Nimaron's outstretched hand with some hesitance, "Thank you, we are glad to have him."  
  
"Lord Elrond has told me many things," Nimaron held Thranduil's gaze, "He says that your child is weak, as well as your wife. He would have come, if you had sent for him."  
  
Thranduil checked his temper at this comment. What place did Elrond have in the matter of his wife and child? He refrained from lashing out, although a slight fire burned in his eyes, "It is not his concern. What ails my wife is beyond his skill, much less yours, and she would not take your help if you offered it."  
  
"I know," Nimaron conceded, "I meant not to offend you, King Thranduil. Your wife's concerns are not my own. I wish only to look to your child, as Lord Elrond has asked me to, and only if you will allow it."  
  
"Why?" Thranduil narrowed his gaze, suspicious, "In matters of the spirit you have little to offer. Do you wish to see my child only so that you may return to your lord, to tell him of the weakling of King Thranduil?"  
  
"You misjudge me," Nimaron looked troubled, "Although you may be right in your assessment of my abilities. I have come to offer only what I can."  
  
Thranduil drew in a long breath, "Forgive me. Perhaps I'm overprotective. Come, my wife is with him in his room. Hopefully Lord Elrond has sent me a good healer, as all my own are beginning to reach their wits' ends. They spend too much time pulling arrows out of people, drawing out spider venom, delivering babies. Their only advice regarding my son is to wait."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Hello," Nimaron sat down on the child's bed, greeting him pleasantly, "I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Nimaron."  
  
Legolas stared at the adult sitting on his bed. What was he here for? He often met his father's visitors, but none of them had ever come into his room before. "I'm Legolas."  
  
"I see we've both survived your sliding adventure," Nimaron smiled, mentally checking the Elfling's appearance. The child's skin nearly matched the bedclothes, and his long, slender fingers still trembled slightly. From what he could tell, the Elfling was also smaller and thinner than most his age. The blue-grey eyes sparkled a little, but not like a child's should. The healer remained relaxed, "You still seem cold though. Maybe some warm tea would help."  
  
"No," Legolas glanced at the cup in his mother's hands. Not only had it not helped, but it had tasted bad too, "You can have it."  
  
Nimaron laughed, but received no smile in return for his good nature, "Well, perhaps we should find you a nice fire to sit by then, and I'll bring you some different tea, all right?" he held out his hands to pick the child up.  
  
Legolas glanced from the visitor to his mother, a confused look on his face. Who was this person coming into his room, telling him what to do, and now offering to carry him?  
  
Aldandil watched Legolas's exchange with the healer with amusement. His brother certainly didn't seem pleased. Now he was picking away his blankets with shaky fingers, then ignoring the Nimaron completely, Legolas slid off the side of the bed and made his way to Aldandil. The floor was cold to his bare feet, and he was glad to be scooped up by his brother. Aldandil took a throw from the bed, wrapping it one-handedly around Legolas, "You shouldn't be so rude. He's only trying to help you."  
  
"No he's not," Legolas whispered defiantly, "He's going to make me drink more of that muddy water."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Thilómë watched as Aldandil and Legolas followed the new healer out of the room in search of a fire and more tea. Nimaron was friendly enough, and seemed to want to help. Still, what could he do? Certainly not any more than Thilómë herself could. And really, why had Lord Elrond sent the Elf? It had probably been one of Celebrían's condescending little ideas. Yes, send a wonderful Imladris healer to the spirit-weak son of Mirkwood's queen, since his own mother had not the light to give him. Celebrían would not need this healer, since her own children were grown and strong; she had probably never needed him. Thilómë set Legolas's cup of cooling tea down firmly, nearly shattering the delicate glass.  
  
"Curse the Valar, I am the best mother I can be," she nearly growled, ready to pick the cup up and smash it. No emotion had seemed this strong lately, save her love for her family. She glanced at her husband, waiting for his response.  
  
"Thilómë, you should not speak so. Curse the Valar, indeed. I would not entreat them to rain whatever they have down upon me," there was a slight edge in Thranduil's voice, however.  
  
Thilómë gritted her teeth, picturing Celebrían in her pretty Imladris fortress, surrounded by her three perfect children. She nearly swore again, but restrained herself, "I've forsaken the Blessed Realm for my sons," she met Thranduil's eyes, her own lit with a jealous fire, "I've drained my very light for them. I only ask that the wretched Lady of Imladris stay far from me."  
  
Thranduil stayed quiet, not wanting to feed Thilómë's distaste for Lady Celebrían. It had started shortly after his wife had lost their second child. Hoping to comfort her, Celebrían had come from Imladris herself. No one had expected Thilómë to react the way that she had. Angered mainly by the fact that Celebrían had borne twin sons and a daughter, and was still filled with the vigor of life, Thilómë had not spoken with her since. After the birth of Legolas, Thilómë's resentment had barely lessened.  
  
"Lord Elrond sent Nimaron," Thranduil finally mentioned, "But I will ask him to leave in the morning." He stood up and walked to his wife, "It is true, you have sacrificed much for our sons, and for that I am grateful. They could not ask for a better mother. Do not let your differences with Lady Celebrían cloud that fact from your mind."  
  
Thilómë rose slowly, letting Thranduil loosely embrace her. She let his encouraging words drift into her mind, dissipating her bitterness. The episode had confirmed something though: she would never regret remaining in Middle Earth. 


	3. Baby Cereal in Porcelain Dishes

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, events, or concepts are the property of the J.R.R. Tolkien estate.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi everyone! *waves* Sorry that this update is a little later than usual...I have midterms this week.  
  
Sindarin: glî = honey  
  
Believe it or not, there is a very short note at the end of this chapter.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, especially those who continue to review each chapter. It really means a lot to me!  
  
*Dragon-of-the-north: You can't decide between the two? But this one only has 2 (now 3) chapters!  
  
Once again, you've blessed me with a lovely review! I'm glad you liked how I portrayed the relations between Imladris and Mirkwood---mainly misunderstandings, you know. : )  
  
And Nimaron? Well, we'll see.  
  
*Katherine: I agree, it is too bad Legolas's adventure in the snow landed him in bed; but we wouldn't have gotten the muddy water comment out of him otherwise!  
  
*Esgalromen: Two reviews? Wow, lucky me!  
  
Ch. 1: I like Legolas in mittens too. Makes him cuter.  
  
Ch. 2: Glad you think I'm doing a good job so far! I agree, Elrond sending Nimaron is a little strange...maybe this chapter will clear things up a little.  
  
*Galadriel Lorien: Oh, yes, never cross a devoted mother with a baby, especially a sick (or Lego's case, weak) baby. Glad you like Thilómë's contempt for Celebrían---I was hoping it wouldn't seem out of place.  
  
And yes, Elrond's actions are a little strange, since we really don't know why he sent Nimaron. Is he just trying to help? Is he collecting Elven medical data? Is he the biggest busy-body is Middle-Earth?  
  
*Queen of Shadows: Oh, it's okay if you missed the first chapter---you're along for the ride now! Nimaron's a strange case---what can he do? Will we even get the chance to find out?  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Rated for angst---shall we have more or not?  
  
Continue to send in your comments and questions! There is nothing quite as delightful as finding review alerts in your inbox!  
  
---Aranel  
  
aranels@hotmail.com  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 3~*~Baby Cereal in Porcelain Dishes  
  
Nimaron glanced around the dimly lit room he had been given, thinking of his Imladris house. Mirkwood was so much colder and darker than Rivendell, and he did not feel at all welcome here. King Thranduil had made it quite obvious that he was not happy with Lord Elrond's gesture, and the queen had given him more than one piercing glare as he spoke with their child. Their child. The Elfling really did not care to have him around. Only the older prince had made any effort to be affable.  
  
And they were sending him back. King Thranduil had been gracious, yes; and Lord Elrond had forewarned him of this, but it still came as a blow. He was a healer, and there is nothing that pains a good one of these more than being denied the chance to help.  
  
Nimaron sighed, walking to the bed where he had placed his possessions. He folded his extra garments, laying them in the bag that he had unpacked just last night. Why had he even come? Because Lord Elrond had sent him, that was why. Nimaron thought back to their last conversation. His lord had seemed troubled, hurt even.  
  
"I never thought that our relations had become so far estranged," Elrond had mussed, sinking into a delicately carved chair, "That Thranduil would not even send word of another child." He had turned to Nimaron, his brow furrowed, "I would think they would be so proud, even if the child is as weak as Lord Galdor says." There was a long silence before Lord Elrond spoke again, "I am sending a healer to them."  
  
"Why?" Nimaron had raised his eyebrows, "Forgive my asking, but why should you? Apparently they did not wish for you to know these things."  
  
"Obviously not," Elrond had responded, his voice slightly pained. He had turned to Nimaron, "But nevertheless, I am sending you. They may not accept you, but I would not feel at ease unless I offered at least some form of aid."  
  
"Me?" Nimaron blinked. There were other healers in Lord Elrond's household, healers who had mended murderous wounds, who had drawn torturous poisons from the very veins of people. It was true that he was trained in those areas, and had even treated a few cases, but he spent the majority of his time assisting the others.  
  
Elrond had smiled faintly, "Yes. I want to send a healer with a patient and gentle hand. How else would you treat a child? Go, and see what you can do."  
  
And that was why he was here, in this dark cavern among people who detested him. Nimaron dropped onto the bed, distractedly pulling on one of his braids. They did not want him, so there was nothing he could do. He would say farewell, then mount his horse and head for home this very afternoon.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Legolas stirred the porridge around, whacking his spoon a little too loudly on the sides of his shallow dish. It was a disgusting concoction of boiled oats and applesauce, his usual breakfast. Baby cereal. Yuck.  
  
Thilómë pushed her son's hair behind his ears to keep it out of his food, "Legolas, why aren't you eating, glî?"  
  
The Elfling glanced up with a surprised look on his face. Wasn't it obvious? There were numerous reasons not to eat that stuff. For one thing, it was starting to stick to the sides of the bowl, all gray and hard. If it could stick to a dish like that, it would most certainly cling to your insides that way. Besides, he never ate it. True, he was usually too tired to remember if someone had forced a little down his throat or not, but today he was awake, and he was not going to eat it. To top it all off, it was baby cereal. And he was not a baby.  
  
"Here, let me help you," Thilómë took the bowl, lifting a spoonful to her son's mouth.  
  
"I can do it, Nana!" Legolas whined, pushing the spoon away from his face a little before grabbing it, causing the drippy mouthful to fall onto the floor.  
  
"All right," Thilómë raised an eyebrow, placing the small dish back onto the tray over her son's lap. They had allowed him to sleep far into the morning, then had his late breakfast brought to his room.  
  
Legolas resumed his stirring, hoping some of the pasty stuff would just disappear. That was highly unlikely as long as Nana was in the room. He glanced at his mother, "Can I have some water, please?"  
  
"May I," Thilómë corrected absently, "Of course." She got up to pour him a glass, only to find that the pitcher was empty, "I'm going to find someone to fill this. Be good and eat some of your cereal."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Aldandil rushed out of court, glad that his father had finally dismissed him. One could only bear so many horror stories of gigantic spiders and the eerie shadow in the south. Shadow, Dwarves, nettles, migrating songbirds, skunks... "Pardon me!" Aldandil exclaimed, kneeling down to retrieve the circlet knocked from his head. He rose to see that he had absently bumped into Lord Elrond's healer, "Please, forgive me. I suppose I was nearly into the realm of dreams just then. In apology, let me get you a drink."  
  
Nimaron shrugged, managing a weak smile, "It is nothing, Prince Aldandil. I would accept your kind offer, but I really should not. Your vintage seems to affect me a bit too strongly, and I have many hours on the road tonight."  
  
"You're leaving?" Aldandil replaced and straightened his coronet, raising his eyebrows. The healer had come unexpectedly, but it was stranger still that he should leave so soon.  
  
"Yes," the healer nodded.  
  
Aldandil frowned slightly. Nimaron appeared to be a good healer, a very good healer. Perhaps Legolas's whiny demeanor yesterday had irked the Elf. Aldandil brightened again, "Well then, at least accompany me to check in on my brother. At least then you can remember him in a better mien."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Legolas watched his mother pull the door closed, then crawled from his bed, picking up the dish of offending breakfast. It was time for it to meet its final destination, and that place was most certainly not his stomach.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Aldandil pushed open the door to his brother's room, glancing around, "Legolas?" He glanced back towards Nimaron, "My mother might be giving him a bath, let me check." He walked across the bedroom, headed for the adjoining bathing chamber, "Naneth?"  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Caught! Legolas's eyes widened at the sound of his brother's voice, and darted immediately to the still full dish of cereal in his hands. There was no chance of sneaking back to bed now. What to do? What to do?  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Legolas?" Aldandil didn't bother to knock on the door, but let it swing open.  
  
"Go out! Go out now!" Legolas shouted, jerking the hem of his nightshirt over his knees, a horrified expression gracing his pale features, "Right now! Go out!"  
  
A little staggered, Aldandil closed the door, leaning his ear against it, "Are you all right?"  
  
Legolas bit his lip, thinking of the bowl of porridge placed precariously beneath him inside the clean chamber pot. He had heard stories of Ada's soap punishment for lying tongues, "Bad cereal! Very bad cereal!"  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Ah, the chapter ends. If anyone has found my humor to be in bad taste this time around, do let me know (the child wasn't actually doing anything..)  
  
Also, I am swaying between two decisions:  
  
~shall we give Nimaron a bit of a challenge? (i.e., more angst)  
  
~or shall we allow things to go on as they have been? (No more angst!)  
  
Let me know! I shall make up my mind eventually, and then we shall have another chapter! 


	4. Of Horses and Healing

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, events, and concepts are the property of the J.R.R. Tolkien estate.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, I've made my decision regarding Nimaron and challenges, and here is your chapter. As this chapter mainly sets the scene for further events, it may not be as impressive as some of the others. Also, I'm on holiday this week, so the next update may be a little earlier (tomorrow or Tuesday?).  
  
Rated for angst.  
  
Sindarin: mellon nin = my friend (I think we all know this one!)  
  
On to the reviewers!  
  
*Katherine: Ah, the soap punishment! (Actually received that one myself...) We shall see! I'm glad you like my sweet chapters, and I assure you that there are more to look forward to, although...*makes slightly worried face and brings nice, comfy chair for Katherine to sit in* ...it could be another update or two before we see one. *impassively hands Katherine box of Puffs®* Here, hold onto these for me...  
  
*neo: Well, even a one word review can say a lot. Thanks for reading!  
  
*Dragon-of-the-north: Well, you really do not have to choose between the stories...hopefully this one stays on the right track!  
  
I'm glad you realize that Elrond isn't a bad guy! We've seen so much of Thranduil and Thilómë that it's hard to look in from the outside isn't it?  
  
I'm sure your theory on Legolas and his breakfast would prove correct if tried!  
  
Thilómë's role hasn't been quite so large lately, but she will be back very soon! I'm glad you still like her, and Aldandil as well. One of your favorite OCs, hmm? I am quite honored! *bites lip in surprise* Talented at writing angst and fun? Thank you!  
  
*michelle: You loved my other story too? Good! I'm a sucker for little Legolas/weakling stories too...makes him so much easier to catch and scoop up!  
  
*Emily: You enjoyed "Light of Sons" too? Excellent! Glad to hear it's still getting read!  
  
*Galadriel Lorien: *grins at Gal's clever devil comment* Ah, yes---personal experience has taught me that even "weaklings" can be quite the handful! Although I'm sure it would liven things up for Elrond to have an ulterior motive, he really doesn't. *shrugs* He has some regret about the current relations, plus the healer portion of him kicks in a bit too strongly, so he sends Nimaron to offer help. *grins* Glad you appreciate Thilómë's resentment.  
  
*Esgalromen: "Wikid"? As in "wicked wretched" or "wicked sweet"? *crosses fingers* Let's hope it was "wicked sweet"!  
  
Potty mouth? *brow wrinkles in confusion and deep thought* Me or Legolas? Oh wait----got it! Chamber pot-ty mouth! *shakes head* 'Romen, I believe you have even more time on your hands than me!  
  
By the way, I was flipping through the back of the Sil...you've come up with your own name, haven't you? Interesting meaning. *nods approvingly*  
  
~*~  
  
As for anyone else, I hope you've been enjoying yourself (I would enjoy your reviews!).  
  
Everyone gets cookies for reading this chapter, since it's just the set up.  
  
As always, everyone's comments and questions are welcome!  
  
---Aranel  
  
aranels@hotmail.com  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 4~*~Of Healing and Horses  
  
Aldandil took a goblet of honey-colored drink from his father's butler, graciously handing it to Nimaron, "It's not nearly as heady as what was brought last night. Cordial, really."  
  
"Thank you," Nimaron sipped at the drink, letting the sweet liquid slide over his tongue. He nodded approvingly at the butler, "An excellent choice. Your king is well served." He turned back to Aldandil, "This gesture really is not necessary."  
  
"I should say otherwise!" Aldandil responded, shaking his head, "Anyone who endures such things should be commended in some form." He bit his lip, stifling a laugh at the memory of the healer's concern over Legolas's, er, 'problems' with his breakfast, then pure shock when the truth of the situation was discovered. Then there had been his mother's all too clear demand that the "accursed" Lady of Imladris's healer remove himself immediately, followed by a torrent of not so very nice comments concerning the "vile, intrusive wretches" of Rivendell. That had not been amusing, and the poor healer had stood there aghast. Aldandil lifted his eyes from his drink to look at the Elf, "Allow me to apologize for my mother's words. You must understand that there is a longstanding grudge between her and the Lady Celebrían."  
  
Nimaron nodded, taking another sip from his cup, "It is not my place to judge." He was about to mention that he really should be leaving, when a rather grim-looking servant approached him, "Nimaron? I bring word from King Thranduil's stables. It seems that your mount has taken ill. I heard mention that you were departing today; if it is urgent, there are many fine animals available to you."  
  
The healer felt his eyebrows rising again. How many things could possibly happen over the course of a few days? Nimaron frowned, letting the servant take what was left of his drink, "I must look to my horse. The creature is of great value to me."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Thranduil tried hard to keep a straight face as his son rubbed the cake of mild soap across his outstretched tongue. Lying was indeed something he deeply frowned upon, and he would not have untruths proceeding from his own children's mouths. This punishment had thoroughly cured his older son of the despised offense, and hopefully it would work for Legolas as well. It had been a little more difficult to administer it to Legolas, as this child was smaller and had a fairly more innocent look, but deceit would not be fostered.  
  
"Ada!" the Elfling stopped after almost nary a taste, "It's bad!" His face was scrunched up almost to the point that his eyes were only slits, and he kept his tongue as far out of his mouth as possible, save for his few words. If baby cereal was bad, soap was most assuredly worse.  
  
"And it will thoroughly remove any trace of that lie from your tongue," Thranduil looked hard at his son while pouring him a glass of water, "Two more times, and then you may rinse out your mouth."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Nimaron ran his hands over the stallion's neck, speaking soothing words to coax the animal to lie down. The mahogany coat glistened with fever sweat, and the healer's sensitive fingertips could feel the horse's anxious twitches. He bent close to the creature's ear, staying within sight and smoothing the horse's silky forelock with one hand. With his other, he pulled over a pan of cool water, gently convincing the animal to drink. "There, Lintapilin," he soothed, rubbing the horse's head again and sliding a warm stable blanket over his back, "Rest now and renew your strength. You shall soon run swift as a loosed arrow again." Nimaron smoothed his hands in repeated motions over the beast's neck, settling into a relaxed position. Most likely, he would be here for the rest of the afternoon and the better part of the night as well, as he refused to leave without the animal. His ears caught the sounds of muffled amusement, and he glanced up to see two of the stable workers leaning on the stall wall, smiling at the sight of a bright-robed Imladris healer kneeling in the hay of his horse.  
  
"We can care for your mount, Nimaron, healer," one grinned, "You need not sit in the stall with him."  
  
Nimaron gave the two a smile, still petting the horse's neck, "I prefer to stay. He is my own, after all." It was true, and if he was not permitted to care for a person, the next best thing was a horse.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"What do you mean 'Lord Elrond's healer is still here'?" Thilómë felt here eyes widen when Aldandil mentioned the fact, "Why? He was to depart this very afternoon!" The sooner the healer was gone, the better. Every time she laid eyes on Nimaron, Thilómë felt her rage at Celebrían rising again. It had taken a bit too much of her will not to demean the Elf's lord and lady in front of Legolas, and she had not saved Aldandil from the sight of her fury.  
  
"His mount is ill," Aldandil explained. His mother's contempt was not something he fully understood, especially since he rarely saw such a side of her, "He will not leave the creature here, and has gone to tend it himself."  
  
Thilómë drew in a long breath, reminding herself that it was not necessarily Nimaron's fault that he was here, "Well, a healer who can stoop to serve his animal cannot be as vain as some of the Imladris people. Just keep him out of my sight, for I do not wish to breed more ire within myself."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Nimaron smiled widely, cupping Lintapilin's muzzle in his hands, "Four days is far too long to keep anyone from the sun. The time has finally come to set out under her!" He patted the horse's nose before turning to pick up the dark leather bridle, giving the animal a slight smirk, "Your bout has kept me in halls of stone, mellon nin. It will be good to get home." Nimaron thought back to the past few days, spent alternately in King Thranduil's halls and his stable. Though the time caring for his horse was well spent, the remainder of his stay had left him discontent and longing for Imladris. It would be so wonderful to get back to the warmer weather, the sunny houses, and the airy healing wards where he did his life's work. He would be so glad to be back, why; he would be the bandage burner just for something useful to do!  
  
Nearly singing with joy at the thought of his return, Nimaron lifted the saddle onto Lintapilin's back; making sure the riding blanket was smooth and straight under it. He fastened the girth about the animal's belly, patting the horse's side. He had already given his few stiff farewells, and now he loaded his bags onto Lintapilin's back. He turned to the small party who would see him back to Imladris, "Shall we depart?"  
  
Already on their horses, the group members nodded, watching as Nimaron lightly mounted the mahogany Lintapilin. It would be a light-hearted trip, for the horse-tending healer was so excited to return home, yet bore little, if no, resentment towards the royal family. Besides, everyone in the party had seen the Elf in the stables at one point or another, his deep red and blue robes littered with dirt and bits of straw. Judging from Nimaron's current demeanor, they would be able to get more than one good- natured laugh out of him.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
The wind was blowing with a slight chill, and the skies foretold snow, but Nimaron's heart felt ready to soar straight through the skies' gray shrouds. Lintapilin stepped high and happy, glad of air so pure it seemed never to have been breathed before, and the feel of hibernating nature under his strong hooves. Already the three other members of the riding party were laughing, their eyes bright, the wind lifting strands of the dark hair of Elves and horses alike in its breeze.  
  
"Away we go!" the leader shouted, heading towards his people's road through the Wood. As his steed's hooves touched the traveled path, he started a sweet song, enticing the winter birds to sing.  
  
Nimaron held Lintapilin's reins loosely, letting his voice pour out with those of the Silvan riders. They were kind to sing in his own Sindarin, and he thanked them with a grateful smile and many well-placed notes.  
  
Nimaron, healer!" There came a crash of broken branches, and the sound of heavy hooves crushing into crusted snow.  
  
Nimaron turned his head sharply, his entwined healer's braids swinging in front of his face, his voice caught on a middle-note. The Mirkwood Elves near him had raised their bows at the interruption, but lowered them now.  
  
"Nimaron, come quickly!" the grey eyes of one of the palace servants were wide with panic and urgency, and he wore no cloak, neither was his horse bridled or saddled. The dark-haired Elf was already turning back towards King Thranduil's halls, "Immediately! You must come!" 


	5. Tired Leaves and Sleepy Trees

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, events, and concepts are the property of the J.R.R. Tolkien estate.  
  
Author's Notes: Long chapter---perhaps I should have split it up a little. Do you all like short chapters or long ones? (Many short chapters equal more reviews for me...if you like long chapters, write encouraging reviews!)  
  
As I am still on holiday, it is hard to say when the next update will be. Most likely over the wknd.  
  
Rated for angst---that means this chapter, people.  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter---it is so nice to have such faithful reviewers! I certainly hope that you are all still actually enjoying this, and don't just feel obligated to keep reading!  
  
*Dragon-of-the-north: I'm so happy that somebody caught onto the importance of Nimaron and his horse! Since he's a new character, I really thought we needed a bit more time with him.  
  
As for Legolas and his breakfast, I assure you that he will not be subjected to the awful baby cereal much longer.  
  
Ah, yes...Aldandil the diplomat, although perhaps he should stop using his father's wine stock as a means of apology all the time! Let's hope he continues to impress you.  
  
Poisonous soap! Oh, dear! I'm afraid Legolas didn't manage to swallow much of the soap, although seeing him hiccup a few soap bubbles would be rather amusing!  
  
*Katherine: Um..*figits* Puffs® are facial tissue...like Kleenex...implying future angst ("A nose in need/Deserves Puffs indeed!"). *hurriedly smiles and hands Katherine many cartons of mini creampuffs* Eat these! I promise that fluffiness as sweet as creampuffs shall return!  
  
*Esgalromen: Oh good, wicked sweet! Yes, your joke was amusing---I still smile and shake my head when I think of it. My holidays have been very nice, thank you, but alas! there will be two months of non-stop schooling afterwards (they do not set us free for Good Friday...).  
  
*Galadriel Loren: Ah, my dear, you forget Asfaloth! Glorfindal's splendid horse wears both a saddle and a bridle. Also, Legolas's excuse for having Arod's tack removed is that he personally does not need them---perhaps tack is used more often in Imladris than Mirkwood.  
  
Liquid soap? Yuck! My own dear Ada always used bar soap, but he made us carry out the punishment ourselves. There is nothing quite like having to scrub a lie out of your own mouth. I'm glad you liked seeing Legolas subjected to the same punishment.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
If anyone else is reading, I hope you are enjoying the story. If you are not, I would actually like to know (of course, why would you be on Chapter 5 if you didn't like it?).  
  
Kit-Kat dessert for everyone---we will need something to keep us quiet and out of the way! Let's hope there are lots of readers so that there are no leftovers!  
  
Everyone's comments and questions are always welcome! This chapter may raise a few eyebrows on the spirit-body connections of Elves, which I've perhaps overdeveloped a bit (I'd be happy to explain my crazed rational).  
  
---Aranel  
  
aranels@hotmail.com  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 5~*~Tired Leaves and Sleepy Trees  
  
Hooves crashed down on King Thranduil's stone bridge as his servant and Nimaron rode in a flash across. Nimaron felt his hair steaming behind him, and the wind whistled past his ears. The stone doors of the king's halls stood strangely open, and the healer jerked back as he reined in Lintapilin. A servant was waiting there, and practically pulled him from the horse's back, "Come! Now!" He hardly waited for Nimaron to gain his feet, but was already racing down a hallway.  
  
"What is wrong?" Nimaron followed, trying to keep his heart from racing at the urgency of these Mirkwood servants.  
  
"Hurry!" the servant made a sharp turn and darted up the stairs to the royal family's private halls, "Now!"  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Thilómë stared down at her little son, watching as the healers desperately called out orders to one another. Aldandil had appeared carrying his brother only moments ago, gasping something about Legolas being very upset. The Elfling had looked distant and faint, hardly able to keep his head up. He had been so quiet---too quiet---although now he was not only tired, but quite distressed.  
  
It took every bit of self-control and her husband's tight embrace to keep Thilómë from pushing the healers away. Her little one lay there crying and she was not to go to him as she so desperately longed to. She could already feel tears forming under her eyes, "Is he in pain?"  
  
"No," one of the healers responded, then turned to a fellow, asking for a cup of water.  
  
Thilómë felt Thranduil's grip around her arms tighten slightly, and when she looked at him, his eyes were narrow with irritation, "Then why is he crying like that?"  
  
"He is scared." Nimaron had stumbled in just in time to hear the King's question. He did not like the scene at hand: what must have been the whole of King Thranduil's healers were gathered around the bed, and the child's family stood together near the head, looking down. There were many shouts, and the room seemed to be in disarray. Perhaps most distressing of all, however, was the sound of incessant crying: little sobs and the occasional call of 'Nana!' or 'Ada!'.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
At the sight of Nimaron, Thilómë felt anger rush into herself again. This painful fading of her younger son would be the perfect thing for him to tell his Lord and Lady about. She nearly lunged at him, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I sent for him on my way here," Aldandil turned to his mother, a hint of irritation in his controlled response, "Forgive me in my concern and urgency, Naneth." Did it really matter where the healer was from, so long as he had skill? The fading that everyone had feared at Legolas's birth seemed all too possible now. With each minute he seemed to grow weaker, his breath becoming shallower and pleas more piercing.  
  
"His light is fading!" one of the healers interrupted, and soon all eyes were turned back to the child.  
  
"Please, shouting makes it worse," Nimaron tried to keep his voice relaxed and even. Raising his own voice would only make matters worse. From what he could tell, time was of the essence, but to hurry about would only heighten the stress. Things must be calm, controlled. He met the eyes of King Thranduil, "Please, send the greater part of them out. Their anxiousness is draining."  
  
"It would not be wise, my King!" one of his own healers responded, holding a glass to the Elfling's mouth, "Send him away!"  
  
"Ada!" Legolas called again, weakly swinging a hand at another person, and spilling the drink across the pillow and himself.  
  
Thranduil moved to go to his child, but a hand stopped him, "No. You must not get in the way, my King." The owner of the voice turned to his peers, "Bring me something to sedate him, perhaps we can pause the fading."  
  
"No!" Nimaron exclaimed, his eyes wide at the suggestion. Such a thing would only send the child's spirit into an upset confusion.  
  
Thranduil glanced from his own healers to the Imladris Elf, and then to his child. Legolas's eyes were already nearing the pale glimmer they had held at his birth. Another, higher call of "Ada!" slapped his ears, and Thranduil met the tearing eyes of his younger son, the little one's hands grabbing towards him. It was not often that he heard such cries, and each one pricked further into his heart, stabbing. The Elvenking stepped from his wife, straightening and turning to his healers, "Leave." When a protest started, he raised his hand, "Now."  
  
Nimaron stepped quickly to the bed, kneeling, but not touching the child. He craned his head towards Thranduil, "Come, and hold him."  
  
Thranduil slid onto the bed, carefully gathering his sobbing child into his arms. He bent his head to Legolas's ear, glad to be close enough to whisper words of comfort to his little one.  
  
Aldandil nearly choked at the sight of his father with Legolas in his arms. Memories of Adar carrying little bundles of blankets, bleak-eyed babies, came flooding into his mind. Hadn't they left it all long behind? Ai, Elbereth! Was it fair for Mandos to tread so soft and close? He could almost picture the Vala standing near the bed, magnificent and yet terrible, waiting patiently to take his brother's hand. His heart pled with various Valar, entreating desperately. Irmo, grant me my desire and Estë refresh him! Do not mourn for him now, Nienna, but teach endurance instead! Summon not his spirit, Mandos! Ai, Elbereth, grant him light!  
  
"Sit with him, tell him of the things he loves," Nimaron glanced up at Thilómë, who seemed too surprised to yell at him again. He looked back to Legolas, who was slightly calmer now that he was near his parents. Both were whispering to him at the moment, holding his hands, smoothing his hair. Now relaxed, the child was limp and drew in slow, shallow breaths. Not good, definitely not good. Nimaron puzzled over the circumstances, trying to reach a conclusion and cause. The child's weakened spirit brought about a weakened physical state, which might distress him, which would further stress his spirit, which would again weaken the body.....it was a complicated and dangerous cycle. Nimaron looked to Legolas, who only glanced around the room with insipid eyes, clutching a fold of his father's sleeve loosely. He tried to hide his worry as he spoke softly to the child, "I am going to lay a hand on you; it will not hurt." Gently he pressed his fingers to the Elfling's chest, feeling the slow beats of the child's heart. Before closing his eyes to concentrate, Nimaron glanced at Thilómë and Thranduil, "It must stay very calm in here. Keep speaking to him, and do not worry, I am only going to try to draw back the strength of his spirit."  
  
Draw back the strength of his spirit? Was that even possible? Thilómë ran a hand through her son's wispy hair, staring at the hand spread over Legolas's narrow chest. The other healers had never attempted such a thing, though there had never been a need before. Really, who was this healer?  
  
Nimaron closed his eyes, concentrating on the rhythmic beats of the child's heart. In went the blood, then out it flooded with a light whoosh. Nimaron bent his thought on the flow in, willing the draw deeper. Deeper, deeper, deeper. Out it went again, filling the Elfling's body. Another pull in, of blood, life, light...pushing out into the physical veins of the body and unseen channels of the spirit.  
  
Thranduil told his son of sunlight dancing on the colored wings of darting birds, of the moon shining silver-bright in the dark indigo pools of night, of waking stars spraying out across the heavens. As he spoke, he watched the little face, the grey-blue eyes. Slowly, slowly the slight glimmer in them seemed to flicker as a candle gaining more wick does. Oh, for the day when those eyes would blaze!  
  
Again and again Nimaron urged the heart and soul to work together, drawing ever deeper fraction by fraction. Stronger now: a steady rush in and forceful thrust out. The healer let himself relax; still keeping his hand in place should something disturb the cadenced pulse. Finally he withdrew his touch, leaning back. He let himself drop to a sitting position on the floor, a little worn from the taxing nature of this sort of healing. He looked up at the parents and child with a tired smile, "What he needs right now is a long rest." The peaceful sight was contenting, "He should also have something nourishing to eat, and some sunlight." He glanced around, "Which I don't suppose is really possible around here." He rose to his feet and looked down at Legolas, who was resting quietly in a tangle of blankets against his father's chest. The healer spoke softly to him, "You seem to be a little better now. I think your mother had better give you a warm bath while this room gets cleaned up, all right? And then you'll have something good to eat, and a pleasant nap in your nice, fresh bed. And after you are a little stronger, you can go outside again and say hello to the trees. I'm sure they would be happy to see you again. That would be nice, wouldn't it?"  
  
The child only nodded, feeling pleasantly warm in his father's embrace and rather exhausted. Everything seemed sweet and almost new, and he could not exactly remember what had been bothering him earlier.  
  
Nimaron shook his head slightly, smiling. This child was certainly full of surprises. First a freezing distruster, then a fading waif, and now sleepy little sprite. Now that he seemed all right, it was time to pinpoint the cause of this unexpected fading in order to prevent it from happening again. The healer's mind was already turning the possibilities about when he realized that Legolas had said something to him.  
  
"Pardon?" Nimaron crouched down a little.  
  
The pale little face was turned towards him, the faint-shining eyes blinking repeatedly in an effort to keep focused. Finally the drowsy words came, "The trees are sleeping."  
  
Nimaron felt his brow wrinkling in confusion yet again. This child was surprising beyond all measure. Trees sleeping..? Well, yes, but what did that have to do with anything? Wood Elves certainly came up with strange things to say.  
  
Legolas blinked again, "They won't hear me say hello."  
  
Thranduil only laughed a little, patting his son's back softly, "I am sure they will all wake up when you come a-shrieking through the Wood." 


	6. The Recipe for Success?

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, events, and concepts are the property of the J.R.R. Tolkien estate.  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter's a little shorter, but the next one might be up by tomorrow, Monday at the latest.  
  
Rated for angst...are we done or not? Was the last chapter enough for you all? : )  
  
As always, I'd like to take the time to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. I know it takes an extra minute of your time to review, and I am truly grateful.  
  
*Dragon-of-the-north: My, what a long review! You are right about long chapters and nice reviews, though this chapter is a little shorter.  
  
I have to say that your comments are always so much fun to read! I'm glad you enjoyed so much of the chapter. So happy that you liked Aldandil's prayer---couldn't decide whether to keep it in or not. You are quite set on believing that he'll make a good king, aren't you? Well, I'll have to make sure nothing changes that. : )  
  
As for Nimaron & the cause behind Legolas's episode, he's still puzzling. When Elrond said a "patient" hand, perhaps he meant it in more ways than one!  
  
Nimaron as the only OC?! Wow! *grins very widely* That comment alone has made my day!  
  
*Katherine: I promise! I promise! *carefully takes box of Puffs from Katherine* You won't be needing these for this chapter...this is mainly a Katherine chapter.  
  
*Esgalromen: Glad you liked the chapter; although I'm afraid you're right about being in the minority with short chapters. This one is a little shorter---which means the next one might come sooner.  
  
Good Friday: I attend an ultra-liberal school, which only recognizes government holidays. Stinks, huh?  
  
*Zoya: Seriously rocks, hmm? Excellent! If you all keep reviewing, I'll keep posting! (Ha! I'd probably keep posting even if everyone quit reviewing, although half the posts would be complaints about people who don't review!)  
  
*Galadriel Lorien: Tired, huh? I suppose it could be tiring to read. As for the trees sleeping, that's just Lego's way of saying they're hibernating! Has nothing to do with the shadow in the South.  
  
*Marcy: Thank you for your comment. I'm glad you found my story too---cuz it meant a review for me!  
  
~*~  
  
Now see, every body else? When you review, you get nice comments from the author, and they are your very own. You have to share the rest of the post with everybody else.  
  
I really have nothing else to say. Go read!  
  
Comments and questions are always welcome!  
  
---Aranel  
  
aranels@hotmail.com  
  
*A special thanks goes out to those who've placed me on their favorite's lists, whether you've reviewed or not. Makes me feel kinda special, you know?*  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 6~*~The Recipe for Success?  
  
Aldandil sat against the wall, glancing up from the letter he was supposed to be writing in order to check on his brother. Recently Legolas had spent the majority of his time curled up in a warm spot of light in the sitting room, sound asleep. It had been almost a week since that frightening fading episode, and he was still rather on the drowsy side.  
  
The Elfling lay stretched out on his stomach, bare feet in the air, soaking up the best sunlight in palace. A rather large and wrinkled sheet of paper was spread out before him, and he seemed to be concentrating hard on whatever he was coloring---which looked, to Aldandil, like a bunch of scribbles.  
  
"Look!" Legolas suddenly looked up, pointing urgently with a stick of green wax.  
  
Aldandil looked down at the paper. What in the world was that supposed to be? There was something that could be a plant---maybe---and quite a few swirl-shaped things which might be Legolas's shaky and nearly illegible Tengwar. He decided to guess, "Is it a tree?" It was usually a tree.  
  
"No!" Legolas suddenly hopped up, grabbing his paper but still pointing to the floor, "It's a bug! Get it!"  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"You, little one, have to eat," Nimaron picked Legolas up, sitting him on a high stool. After yet another battle over untouched porridge, Thilómë had swallowed her pride and approached the healer with the food problem. Nimaron took a good look at the Elfling. Almost a week of nothing but water and fruit juice had taken its toll. Still in his nightshirt, the child's skinny limbs were quite visible, and his already sharp features were even more defined with the loss of babyish roundness. The healer drummed his fingers on the countertop, meeting Legolas's doubtful eyes, "You're going to get sick again if you don't."  
  
Thilómë stood behind her son, watching as Nimaron turned around and spoke with one of the cooks in the kitchen. How long had it been since she had entered this room? It smelled of sweet herbs and spices, and was happily lit with many torches. A large fireplace was at one end of the room, complete with bread ovens on either side, the homey aroma of a loaf baking wafting towards her nose. Hardworking cooks, male and female, were busy at several of the table counters in the room, slicing vegetables, pounding meat, mixing delicious concoctions in heavy stoneware bowls. All around was happy chatter, and once in awhile there was a soft wave at the Queen and her son. It was Nimaron's idea to bring Legolas here, but Thilómë found herself rather grateful. The healer had made no mention of returning to Imladris now, nor had he poured a torrent of commands upon the family in relation to Legolas's well being. There had been a suggestion that he take his naps in the sunny sitting room, and that he remain undisturbed while sleeping until he was stronger, but otherwise, Nimaron had kept his opinions to himself. He had asked for a meeting with her and Thranduil this evening, but in such a polite and nearly tentative way that they were happy to consent. Thilómë smiled to herself. That crazed Celebrían did not know what she had given up.  
  
Thanking the cook for her help, Nimaron strode back to the counter Legolas was sitting at, carrying a large bowl. He set it down, setting out the supplies inside. "We're going to make our own breakfast today," he noted Legolas's slightly interested reaction, hoping that seeing the food made might spark the child's appetite, "I think that some pudding might taste good."  
  
Thilómë felt her eyebrows rise at the mention of a dessert, but held her tongue. Anything that went into Legolas's mouth and down his throat would be a success at this point.  
  
Soon enough, her blond-haired boy was kneeling on his stool, trying to stir a thick mixture of eggs, milk, flour, and maple sugar. Already his shaky attempts at pouring in the ingredients had resulted in quite a floured counter, and she was glad she'd left him in his nightclothes. Smiling, she pushed up her sleeves, tied a servant's apron over her front, and took her son's hand, guiding the wooden spoon. She'd forgotten the joys of being in the kitchen. Messy as this was, it was rather refreshing.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Is that my child?" Thranduil walked into the hall where his family usually dined, looking for something to sate his slight hunger until dinner. The sight that greeted him was a tad surprising.  
  
"Ada!" Legolas popped up in his chair, obviously pleased about something. He was still in his nightshirt, though it was nearly noon, and appeared to be covered in splotches of flour dust and egg. A brown streak---of cinnamon, or nutmeg, perhaps---ran across the side of his little face. The flaxen hair that Thilómë so carefully combed every morning was mussed and sticky, and for once Thranduil did not rush to pick the child up.  
  
"Sit down, Legolas," Thranduil raised an eyebrow, "You're rather messy today, aren't you?" Not even Aldandil had ever looked like that. There had been mud, yes, and stinky, stagnant puddles; and pine sap, but never kitchen supplies. How exactly had that happened?  
  
Then the King noticed something else. Legolas had a spoon, and was actually using it for its intended purpose. The child seemed quite happy, in fact. Strange. Legolas never enjoyed eating---probably because he never ate. Thranduil stared hard at the Elfling, who was humming while he stirred the concoction around. Legolas would sing a bit, take a bite, then close his eyes and nod his head from side to side as he chewed. It was good to see the Elfling eat, but it was unusual too. Ai, Elbereth...his child had to be drunk.  
  
"What did you give him?" Thranduil eyed Nimaron when the healer walked in.  
  
Nimaron smiled sheepishly, shrugging. The King of Mirkwood probably wouldn't be thrilled that his son was having a dessert for breakfast, "Pudding."  
  
Thranduil looked down at his son again, who was now licking his fingers, "Rum pudding, I suspect." 


	7. Flowers & Trees, Moths & Gwilwileths

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, events, and concepts are the property of the J.R.R. Tolkien estate.  
  
Author's Notes: Long chapter---was going to break it up, but decided not to. Lots of Thranduil this time, for you Elvenking lovers! Everyone who likes Thilómë will get to see more of her soon, as I've been promising; and more of Legolas and Aldandil won't hurt either. I'm not sure when the next update will be.  
  
Slight angst & sweetness chapter. Humor shall return soon enough. Sorry to anyone who's been looking for mom & dad tenderness---haven't had a chance to work it in lately.  
  
Rated for angst.  
  
Notes to all-too-wonderful reviewers:  
  
*Katherine: Oh, yes, I know how much you like those happy chapters. What a nice comment too: warmth and perfection. *grins with happiness* There's at least a little sweetness in this chapter, hope you like it.  
  
*Esgalromen: No, Legolas was pointing to a real bug. Probably some kind of beetle.  
  
An OC is a character you invent yourself. I think the tech. term is own/original character.  
  
Enjoy the chap!  
  
*Dragon-of-the-north: I don't think I've ever seen you so amused before! I'm glad you got such a kick out of the chapter. I agree, chapter 5 was so angsty, we needed something to make us relax again.  
  
You are welcome to visit the kitchen any time you'd like...I've always loved big kitchens myself. And I'm glad you noticed Thilómë---it's subtle, but important!  
  
Yes, Thranduil assumes his child is drunk, or perhaps medically drugged, for he certainly isn't himself. I had to include the rum pudding! I'm glad you liked it. *passes Dragon a flaming pudding*  
  
*fan81981: Hooray! A new reviewer!  
  
On "Light": I like it when Aldandil says "stay" too. It's the beginning of a great older brother and sweet younger brother connection. : )  
  
I'm all right with the now 61 reviews I got on "Light"---though I'll willingly take more! I think my rotten summaries (and the fact that there are tons of young Legolas fics!) might have had something to do with it.  
  
On "Ardent, 6": You read the whole thing in one sitting? Whew! I hope your second reading was enjoyable. No, I don't think Thranduil will get angry. See my note to everyone on rum pudding---it should explain things a bit. : )  
  
*waseom: Yahoo! You finally came and reviewed!  
  
You might try the pudding approach? Might I suggest using it as a bribe?  
  
I'm glad you like Nimaron and Aldandil. Nim's my harried pediatrician (it's tough dealing with people like Thranduil and Thilómë, not to mention Legolas!) and Aldandil's just one of those great older brothers some kids are lucky enough to have!  
  
I know Thilómë is overprotective: that's her precious baby everybody wants to stare at and examine. Don't worry, Nim's growing on her. : )  
  
*Alkalphiel: *giggles* Yes, I suppose I have "snagged another reviewer". Good thing too! I love catching you all in my little net!  
  
On "Light": I'm glad you liked my first story! I agree with your opinion on angsty, abusive, grief-filled fics---it's tiring! However, mine aren't all fun and games either, hope that doesn't drive you away.  
  
On "Ardent, 6": Yes, I know Thilómë's grudge against Celebrían isn't exactly nice, but she's had quite a lot of time to stew. Don't worry---she might lighten up. Besides, she's starting to trust Nimaron, which is a big step in the right direction. : )  
  
*Jessie-Greenleaf: Hope you found this response! I'm glad you liked "Light", and hope you've been enjoying "Ardent" as well. I like Chap. 7 of "Light" too, the humor is in such a pure form. Did you like the picture? Hope so.  
  
You want to see me write Legolas as an adult? I'm not sure...maybe...he won't be all weak, little, and cuddly anymore by then, though! I'm sure he'll have to prove himself at one point or another though, and there won't be room in this fic for that...so...: )  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Everyone else: Where are your reviews? You just had to scroll through lots of nice reviewer responses to get to this part, and there were no nice responses for you. Poor non-reviewers.  
  
*On Rum Pudding and Elflings!* For anyone who may have been confused, Legolas was not drunk at the end of Chapter 6! He's just so out of character that his father assumes he is!  
  
It is NOT possible to get drunk on rum pudding unless it is completely saturated with rum and brandy, and left unflamed (you'd probably have to choke down the whole thing too!). For those who are unfamiliar with such puddings, the alcohol is lit on fire and burns up, leaving only its flavor.  
  
By the way, Legolas is not eating Jell-O © pudding, but more traditional apple pudding, similar to bread pudding. I have had such puddings, and made sure to consult a recipe book in writing the chapter!  
  
Your comments and questions are always welcome!  
  
---Aranel  
  
aranels@hotmail.com  
  
*More thank-yous to those of you who have added me to your favorite's lists!*  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 7~*~Flowers & Trees, Moths & Gwilwileths  
  
Aldandil tried not to slump in his chair, but it was happening anyway. Nimaron was being his usual polite, rather hesitant and humble self, but every string of words issued from his mouth made the young Elf feel worse. If it were possible to find another disappointing or challenging thing about Legolas, Nimaron would be the one to discover it.  
  
"So, you are saying that he will probably be like this for the rest of his childhood, perhaps longer?" Aldandil stared at the healer, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yes," Nimaron nodded. It wasn't something he wanted to say, or even admit. He tried to be encouraging, "But his spirit will be strengthening all the while. You will see him being able to do lots of things as he gets older, just like any other child."  
  
Thranduil was trying to be patient, but having the truth laid out was almost harder than being kept in the dark, "But later. Later than other children."  
  
Nimaron nodded again, rather regretfully, "You said he sat up, walked later than expected. I would assume the same for other things, physical things." He smiled, "From what I can tell, his mind is quick though, when he's fully awake. I would not trouble myself over that!"  
  
Thilómë found herself taking comfort in the comment. She had handled Legolas's late achievements thus far, and if her child needed more time than other children, she would gladly give it. There had been no less joy in his first steps, nor in anything else, had there?  
  
Thranduil stayed quiet, letting his mind take in all Nimaron was saying. Having a knowledgeable healer on hand was both a blessing and a curse. Before, there had always been the possibility that his son would catch up at one point or another. Now his happy picture of a blond-haired child twanging a training bow and sparring with his peers, excitedly telling him about the day's lessons, was beginning to crumble. He drew in a long breath, cradling his head in one hand. He felt Thilómë's soft fingers on his arm, but ignored them.  
  
Thilómë gave her husband's arm a tender press, hoping to comfort him. She glanced at Aldandil, letting out a sympathetic sigh.  
  
Aldandil felt himself slipping further down in his chair. At this rate, he would soon be on the floor. Under the floor. Onto the floor of the room tunneled under this room. He played with Nimaron's words in his mind, not even listening to the healer's current offerings. It didn't really even make any difference. Nimaron was talking about a little wilted flower that needed heaps of sunshine and tender, loving care. Legolas wasn't a little flower, but a tree. Flowers could still be trampled when strong, but a tree stood firm. He'd prove them all wrong. Legolas was good for that sort of thing.  
  
"There's one more thing," Nimaron put in hesitantly, catching everyone's attention. He nearly stopped the thought, but knew that it was necessary to mention it, "I think the mere knowledge and frustration of his weakness is what caused that episode. Aldandil said that he'd been upset, mulling over something. I suspect it had something to do with his condition." He bit his lip, "Stress is over-taxing to a weak spirit, and drains it and the body. It could happen again, especially as he gets older, more conscious of things. Be very careful how you handle him when he is upset, for he will want to do all the things his equals do, even if it isn't possible at the time."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Thranduil pushed open the door to his younger son's room, glancing around in the pale starlight. It was obviously a child's room: there were no weapons resting next to the door, a toy or two was tossed haphazardly on the floor, and there was a little curled up lump under the bedclothes. Thranduil made his way across the room, then sat down on the end of the bed, leaning to put his head in his hands. Every evening since that scary episode he had come in here, just to check on his child---to make sure the little chest was still rising and falling, to see for himself that Legolas was only resting peacefully. He hadn't made these nightly visits for years, not since the Elfling was an infant. Glancing at Legolas, Thranduil remembered staring down into the cradle at the swaddled baby for hours on end, just making sure. When had he finally decided his child was going to be all right?  
  
And now he wasn't so sure anymore. He drew in a long breath, closing his eyes. He wanted Legolas to do all the things Aldandil had done as an Elfling, and to enjoy them all that much as well. What was childhood without climbing trees and chasing rabbits and rolling in the snow? Another few years, and Legolas would meet other children, would have to face the facts. What could Thranduil, his own father, say to encourage him? When the time came, how could he hold his own child back as Thilómë blessed the braids of youngsters his age starting warrior training? Tell him that he was still too weak to handle sword or bow? That he could not brave the rapids of the Forest River? That...  
  
"Ada?" Thranduil looked down to see a small hand on his knee. As he lifted his head, the little boy crawled onto his lap. Legolas rested his head against his father's arm, glancing up with sleepy eyes and whispering, "You're not supposed to be in here. I'm supposed to be sleeping."  
  
Thranduil grinned, forgetting his worries for the moment. Things always seemed so much brighter when Legolas was awake. He picked the child up, returning him to his bed, "As your Ada, I can come in here whenever I want. Someone has to make sure you're sleeping, which you are not."  
  
Legolas just smiled, snuggling once again under the covers, pushing his head into the pillow. Adas were good people. They always seemed to know when you needed checking on, just in case you were not quite sleeping well.  
  
"Now, my little caterpillar," Thranduil tucked the blankets around his son like a cocoon, "You will have a nice long sleep, and in the morning you will wake up and find that you are a beautiful gwilwileth."  
  
"Gwilwileth?" Legolas wriggled around a little, making himself comfortable.  
  
Thranduil laughed, realizing that maybe a butterfly wasn't exactly something his son wanted to be identified with, "Well, you can be a moth if you want to be, but Nana might be tempted to shoo you out the window then."  
  
This earned Thranduil a slight giggle from his child, and he ruffled the Elfling's hair, then headed out of the room. He walked towards his own room, wondering why he had called his son a butterfly. Where had that come from?  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Thranduil looked at his advisors, waiting for answers. He'd already given them three days to come up with a solution for the pack of Wargs moving near the far festival areas. It wasn't as if there weren't any options. They could form a hunting party, or drive the foul beasts out with flame. Thranduil turned to Aldandil, "What do you think we should do?"  
  
"Hmm? The Wargs?" Aldandil's slight snap to attention could barely be detected. Thranduil nearly shook his head, realizing how well his son could fake being interested. The young Elf picked a hair off of his robe, tossing it aside, "Poison them. It's winter, and they're rather ravenous. A few slabs of raw meat should take care of the problem."  
  
This suggestion was readily weighed and debated, judged against the other possibilities. Thranduil sat back in his throne, ticking off the minutes until another recess.  
  
"Thranduil," Thilómë whispered, padding towards her husband.  
  
Thranduil glanced up, surprised to see his wife. She had their younger son by the hand, and Legolas had his favorite blanket balled up in the crook of one arm. Thilómë leaned towards her husband's ear, trying to create as little disturbance as possible, "Legolas wants to take his nap in here. Is that alright with you?"  
  
Thranduil nodded, smiling at his little son and pointing to the corner near Aldandil's chair. A sleeping child wouldn't create much of a problem in the court, since there were no visitors today. Besides, he rather liked the fact that Legolas wanted to be near him. He watched as the Elfling made his way to the spot, smoothing out the blanket and lying down.  
  
The advisors paused in their debate for a moment, glancing at the corner where King Thranduil's younger son was making himself quite at home. The child had grabbed one end of his blanket firmly, and was now rolling about, enveloping himself in the soft material. It was odd for an Elfling to nap, and odder still for one to nap in the royal court. One counselor raised an eyebrow, "King Thranduil, may I ask why your child is resting here?"  
  
Thranduil pulled his amused gaze from Legolas to his advisors, answering quickly, "He needs as much sleep as possible, and it's difficult to avoid it in here sometimes."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Hours later, Legolas stretched, breaking out of sleep. He glanced around, loosening the blanket that he had tangled around himself. Ada's important people were talking with each other, and there was Ada, sitting in his big chair. He looked bored, and maybe upset. Legolas looked towards his older brother, and nearly giggled to himself. Aldie looked like he was trying not to fall asleep. What had Nim said? People who fight sleep only yawn more, and bugs have more time to fly into their mouths!  
  
Thranduil heard the sound of some wriggling in Legolas's corner and looked up to see his child wrestling with his blanket, obviously trying to hold two of the corners and sit up at the same time. Apparently, Legolas had woken up from his nap.  
  
Legolas grasped a different bit of blanket and rolled about once more, finally able to stand up.  
  
"Look, Ada!" the Elfling whispered excitedly, running towards his father, flapping his arms. Who knew that wings could be so twisty and tangly?  
  
Thranduil's face broke into a smile, and he caught his son, air billowing out of the fuzzy cloth wings. He brought his own forehead to the child's, "I believe I've caught a little moth."  
  
"A gwilwileth!" Legolas responded, kneeling on his father's lap.  
  
"And why have you decided to be a gwilwileth, and not a moth?" Thranduil asked, wondering.  
  
Legolas smiled, wrapping his makeshift wings around himself, "They can fly higher!"  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Our favorite little gwilwileth was on my daily calendar this weekend, though he looks just a little too big, strong, and pensive to be sprouting blanket wings! 


	8. What Spring Brings

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, events, and concepts are the property of the J.R.R. Tolkien estate.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi everyone! This update is a little later than desired, but at least it's here. The next one will probably be sometimes over the weekend. I apologize to anyone who doesn't like long chapters---they have been coming to me this way, and really can't be broken up. *shrugs with smile*  
  
There is a new illustration available for Chapter 5 of "Ardent" for those interested. It's not as delightful as the one for "Light", but I am working on another happy one! *Dragon-of-the-north: I attempted to do Legolas cross- eyed, but couldn't get the facial features right! I will have to grab my camera and track down a sweet-faced child for sketch material!  
  
Rated for angst.  
  
Slight bit of everything here---the side-splitting humor has not been coming as readily lately...but I have plans (Aranel ALWAYS has plans...)  
  
~*~Notes to Reviewers~*~ There were SO MANY this time---I don't believe I've gotten this many on a single chapter before. I was thrilled---you have all made me extremely happy! *Is hugging self, and has glowing look* Here are your promised personal responses (they've taken up a lot of room this time!):  
  
*orion: A new reviewer! Yes, there will most definitely be more of little Legolas!  
  
*Galadriel Lorien: 3 Reviews?! (Well, 2, plus your note...)  
  
~On Ch. 6: Ack! I know what it's like not being able to get online! I was going to post earlier, but my dad had some important things to do. Glad you liked my humor---hope you don't get tipsy on that Beef Wellington! (J/K!) Late reviews are always okay!  
  
~On Ch. 7: Yes, Thranduil is a great dad! He's not perfect, but then, nobody is. And yes, here is your name in the reviewer responses again!  
  
*Katherine: Ah, we all know how much you like the sweet chapters. : ) I'm glad you enjoyed yourself!  
  
*Zoya: The best? Are you sure? And where do I get my ideas? My confession: I like weak, sick, little kids...and the only way to get a weak, sick, little Legolas (without horribly harming him) was to come up with my crazed spirit-body connection theory and try it out on him! As for my other ideas, I simply have a dangerously overactive imagination.  
  
*fan81981: University lectures..tell me about it. 8 AM ones are the worst.  
  
More reviews? I nabbed quite a few of them this time! Let's hope for more again!  
  
This fic will probably end before Legolas becomes tall and handsome...although I do have a way of explaining it...which means I'll probably have to continue in another fic...  
  
Glad you like Thranduil, and his comment. So many fic authors make him out as an evil, testy guy.....but I think he was probably rather good with his own family.  
  
*Alkalphiel: Oh, good...I wouldn't want the angst to drive you away! I'm glad you caught the foreshadowing too...especially the butterfly. There is one thing that Legolas was thinking about in regard to that which definitely comes into play.  
  
*Dragon-of-the-north: I really love reading your reviews! And talent? I suppose I have a little. : ) Nice, long response for you!  
  
Ah, Thranduil's response...it is indeed one of those initial responses, for Nim has just verified that his child is not going to wake up one day and be perfectly fine. You are right about the truth enabling them to act the right way, for that is always important. As for Thranduil and Thilómë's responses being different, you are quite right: Thilómë is focused on the present situations, while Thranduil looks to the future.  
  
Yes---Aldandil has always dealt with Legolas in a way quite different from his parents. As for the tree, I think a beech tree would be appropriate: they are fairly tall, but not very wide; are considered attractive trees (oh, dear!), are rather hardy in most situations, but not all; and have lots of beautiful green leaves.  
  
I believe you are right about Legolas's having a sense of humor too...and his position as the frail child. Just like any other little kid, he has his own set of likes & dislikes, funny quirks, and bad habits (ai, that shrieking!). We'll see if Aldandil is right---he must be in the long run at least, for Legolas seems to be doing just fine when he joins the Fellowship!  
  
Ah, you caught onto my foreshadowing too...we'll wait and see where I'm going.  
  
*Sammy: Hey, you're back! Glad to hear that you are enjoying this fic too!  
  
*jambaby1963: Hello, new reviewer! So happy that you like my story---hope you like what's coming!  
  
*Erhothwen: Another new reviewer! *is nearly skipping around in glee* Oh yes, it is a good thing to know that our precious Lego will eventually grow up tall and strong! Hope you don't mind seeing him as a sweet, weak little kid. : )  
  
*Esgalromen: Hi! I'm glad you like Thranduil. I think he gets a bad rap too often.....just because he was impatient with those Dwarves (he's really rather nice to them and Bilbo at the end of the Hobbit!). So happy that you like Legolas's nicknames as well...I know "Aldie" sounds a little strange, but "Dil" seemed even worse (makes me think of Rugrats...).  
  
*Ilúvien: Another new reviewer?! Gosh, I feel so special! And two reviews too! Nothing else good to read? Sorry to hear that, but happy to hear my piece is worthy!  
  
Yes, loose plot lines are my way of doing things. : ) Glad you don't mind, since I like the character development and emotional aspects as well. Thank you for your sweet comments!  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Everyone else---See, you again had to read (or scroll) through tons of nice responses to the wonderful reviewers. *commercial person voice* You too can have your very own, personal author's response! Send one (or more!) reviews to: Me! Your personal note will be included with the posting of the next chapter.  
  
Comments and questions are always welcome!  
  
---Aranel  
  
aranels@hotmail.com  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 8~*~What Spring Brings  
  
Thilómë slowly focused her eyes, realizing the feeling of Thranduil playing with her hair. She stretched her arms a little, finding his hand lifting a few strands. "Good morning," she smiled at her husband, resting her elbows in the pillow beneath her head.  
  
"Hello," Thranduil leaned over for a kiss, dropping the lock of silver hair. He started to sit up, then sank back down into the softness of the bed. It was still early, and things were so peaceful, so pleasant right here. He gazed at his wife. Thilómë looked so content right here, right now...so relaxed, so happy. His hand reached for her hair again, letting the silky bits slip through his fingers, "I think I will let Aldandil run the court today, and you and I can remain right here until tomorrow."  
  
"That would be bliss," Thilómë leaned her head further back, thinking of the paradise of spending an entire day uninterrupted with her husband. She laughed softly, "Unfortunately, I promised to take our little one outside today."  
  
"And Lord Elrond's messenger is supposed to arrive today," Thranduil sighed heavily, pushing away the soft blankets and swinging his feet over the side of the bed. He gave his wife a wry grin, "Reserve the date a hundred years from now, and then perhaps we can have a day of peace with each other." Pausing, he reflected on what he had just said. Ah, the joy of knowing that Thilómë would still be with him a hundred years hence. A hundred, a thousand...forever and a day.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Thilómë held her younger son's hand, walking with him under the Spring branches of the oaks and beeches near the palace. The Sun sparkled through the green leaves, warming them. She glanced down at Legolas, who was humming slowly to himself. "What are you singing, glî?"  
  
"Don't you hear them, Nana?" Legolas looked up at her, surprised, "What are they saying?"  
  
Thilómë felt an ache of memory on her shoulders, and she looked sadly at the trees surrounding her. She placed a hand on the rough bark of an ancient oak, pressing her fingers on the ridges. What were they saying? The comforting mumblings and drones she strained to hear would most certainly speak of history, changes in the land, the joy of Spring-warmed sap and new life. She looked back to her son, lowering herself to the ground, "Many things, beautiful things. I will sing you a song of these trees."  
  
Legolas sank onto the soft grass near his mother, listening as her voice issued out in a tale of his father and grandfather coming to Greenwood the Great so very long ago, in another Age. Nana's voice dipped and rose as she sang of masses of bright green leaves and Silvan Elves there to welcome them.  
  
Thilómë felt her heart swell as she sang of the trees of Greenwood, the very history of the place ingrained in their wood as they grew. She could not hear them speaking of times past, but perhaps there was still sweet joy in singing of those living things...of singing for her little child.  
  
"Naneth?" Thilómë paused her song, looking up to see Aldandil. Her older son looked slightly worried, and rather pressed, "Adar would like you to join him in court as soon as possible. He did not tell me why when I arrived, but sent me to you."  
  
"Stay with Legolas," Thilómë rose to her feet, heeding the slightly urgent look in her older son's eyes. What could have happened? She headed back to the palace, wondering.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Aldandil closed his eyes, pulling in a long breath of fresh air. Ah, the sweet smell of Spring! There was a hint of far off pine and the humid after- rain scent, mingled with bits of forest flowers, clover and wood rose. His father's gardens were a sweet alternative to sitting in court. Winter's pure snows had thawed to reveal paths of polished, white stone and little clearings filled with the shoots of wild beauties and cultivated blossoms alike. This particular garden was absolutely lovely, a sunny spot in the middle of a circle of tall beeches, oaks, and flowering apples; the whole place was an explosion of green, white, and lavender. Clovers and violets dotted the thick grass, and bushes of lilac permeated the air. Cultivated irises and wild trilliums mingled together, and the closed petals of a moonflower vine trailed across the ground towards the pond nearby. The Sun glimmered on the water's surface, warming the rushes and fragile lily pads. There was a soft splash---of a diving frog, perhaps, or one of last year's acorns dropping at last, or...  
  
Or Legolas.  
  
The young Elf glanced towards the far end of pool, only to see his brother ankle deep in the water already, his soft leather shoes tossed aside on the grass. He just stood there, letting a soft breeze ruffle his hair and garment a little, enjoying the feel of the muddy pond bottom beneath his feet. Four years had seen Legolas grow only a little, though every part of that small body seemed stretched. Any remaining babyish traits had melted away, leaving long, spindly legs and arms; his brother essentially seemed a mess of pointy little elbows and knees.  
  
"Legolas!" Aldandil walked towards the water, shaking his head. He leaned forward, lifting his brother under the arms. Aldandil paused for a split second as a slight temptation drifted into his mind. It took only an instant to consider the consequences.  
  
"Aiii!" Legolas shrieked, finding himself dunked to the chest in pond water, "Why did you do that?"  
  
Aldandil only laughed, releasing the child and crouching at the edge of the small mere, "The Sun is high, and the water is cool." It was indeed warm, and Legolas would dry soon enough under Anor's rays. Besides, Ilúvatar must have gifted him with a brother for something other than loyalty and protection. Legolas made quite a silly picture, sitting in one of their father's ponds, bits of rush grass stuck in his hair and on his arms, his green garment sticking to him like a wet leaf. The Elfling seemed to be considering his position, not exactly sure what to make of it. Aldandil shook his head, chuckling quietly. At Legolas's age, he would have been splashing and singing, enjoying the chance to get wet and dirty. He relaxed, deciding that today would be a good day to teach his brother a few lessons on the joys of childhood. The Valar knew he needed them.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Thilómë pushed a final flower into the crown of braids around her head, walking towards the great hall. Why had Thranduil called her there? She smiled at the guard near the door, allowing him to open it. The herald inside greeted her quietly, then announced her presence. She caught Thranduil's gaze first, noting his grim look, and then followed it somewhat hesitantly. Curses of the Valar!  
  
Celebrían.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"What?" Legolas cocked his head, brow furrowing. He squeezed water out of the edge of his knee-length tunic, letting it drip around his feet. There had been something rather satisfying about getting drenched, but the feeling of sticky clothing was not exactly welcome.  
  
Aldandil lifted a wet strand of hair off of his brother's forehead, dropping it behind the Elfling's ear, "I said that we are going to explore a little, and then we will find you a tree to climb."  
  
"Nim says I can't climb trees," Legolas eyed his brother.  
  
"He said you may not climb trees, not that you cannot climb them," Aldandil clarified.  
  
Legolas's eyes widened a little, "No, he said that I can't." Hadn't Aldie heard him? He could not climb trees, could not use a bow, could not stay up late. Those were the facts.  
  
"He's wrong," Aldandil responded almost sharply. Nimaron was an excellent healer, and under his care Legolas had avoided another fading episode, and was well tended whenever something unexpected happened. The healer was overcautious with his charge though, as was Naneth, and even Adar sometimes. Aldandil took his brother's hand determinedly, "We will just have to find you a little tree."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Nimaron sat in the hallway outside the doors to King Thranduil's great hall, waiting for any sign of Aldandil and Legolas. King Thranduil wanted his children presented to the Lord and Lady of Imladris as soon as they were inside the palace walls.  
  
"Aldandil!" Nimaron caught sight of the older prince's flowing dark brown court robes.  
  
"Yes?" Aldandil turned, steering Legolas in back of him. If Nimaron caught sight of his brother before a change of clothes and good washing up, there would be no end of the polite but firm reiterations of rules for Legolas's well-being.  
  
Nimaron glanced around, "Where is Legolas? Your father wants you both in his court directly." He brightened, "Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían are there unexpectedly, and he wants you presented to them."  
  
Aldandil drew in a sharp breath. A visit from the Lord and Lady of Imladris was definitely not a good thing, no matter how much Nimaron loved them.  
  
Legolas pressed his fingers together as his mother often did, considering his options. Aldie had dropped him in the pond, and made him hold that cricket, and then had pushed him into a tree. He ducked out at his brother's side, smiling, "Hello, Nim."  
  
"What happened to him?" Nimaron's eyes widened, searching the Elfling for cuts and bruises. He seemed perfectly intact, but was quite a mess. Bits of dirt and grass were stuck all over his arms and legs, and his hair and clothing had a dirty, damp, somewhat sun-dried look.  
  
Aldandil looked down at Legolas, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders. He raised his head and met Nimaron's waiting eyes, "I wanted to teach him to do his own laundry, but the water was rather dirty, and he forgot to remove his garment first."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
A/N: In case you didn't catch it, there has been a significant time shift from the last chapter. Before, Legolas was approx. 4.5 human years old (or about 11 Elf years). It's mentioned that four years have passed, making Legolas about 15 in Elf years, and freshly 6 in human years (keep in mind that in "Light", he was born in the Spring!).  
  
I have used the popular equivalent of 2.5 human years/1 Elf year. 


	9. Roses, Mint, and Diapers

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, events, and concepts are the property of the J.R.R. Tolkien estate.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! This is sure to be a "Poor Legolas!" chapter, so if you don't like it, let me know---I can always tweak things a little to make them different.  
  
I've been alerted that my illustration link isn't working correctly---it is the right one (I have meticulously checked). If opening from your "internet history" doesn't work, I can email you a formal "view my pictures" link (I have tested this, and it works). Hopefully, I will become a little more Internet-literate soon, and will post my artwork on a site with a short address!  
  
Next update will probably be towards the middle of the week.  
  
***Notes to Reviewers!***  
  
*Esgalromen: More on Elrond and Celebrían in Ch. 10, this is mainly intros and comic relief. Knowing how much you liked the chamber pot, you should enjoy this as well.  
  
*Ilúvien: Hmm, so you are a chapter by chapter reviewer, huh? Those are the best kind. : ) Aldandil is a smart one...sometimes hesitant children need a little shove out the door. And no, Legolas did not climb the tree; he was pushed into it, and probably sat there a minute or two before whining that he wanted to come down. : ) Don't worry, I won't give you all a sissy Legolas...  
  
*SperryDee: Hey, a new reviewer! You think Lego is cute? Hmm, everyone seems to...wonder why. More of Elrond and Celebrían in Ch. 10.  
  
*Dragon-of-the-north: If chapter by chapter reviews are the best, then LONG chapter by chapter reviews are the ultimate! I must say, your reviews are just as wonderful as your story! (Everyone else: Go read "Of Orcs and Elves"! More adventure than "Ardent"!).  
  
I know that "forever and a day" is cliché, but I like it too! It just seems so appropriate. I will have to consider writing about that special date...do you really think I can handle a whole short fic full of Thranduil & Thilómë sweetness?  
  
I've decided that I like Aldandil too...he really is a good brother, hmm? I liked your short comment "Yes, Aldandil, GO!" And yes, Aldandil's comments are funny---too off the wall to be believed, but definitely amusing. : )  
  
You LOVE this story? I've had my doubts every now and then, so you have made my day, mellon nin!  
  
*Norwenna: I love the little weakling Legolas too...it's almost too bad that he has to grow up, isn't it? At least we get a tall, strong Elf warrior!  
  
For the pictures, see the comment near the top...sorry about the troubles.  
  
*Eileen: You love my stories too? Excellent! I'm so glad that Aldandil & Legolas remind you of you & your brother a little. You are very lucky to have such an older brother! I am the oldest in my family, actually, so I suppose that helps me guess at Aldandil's reactions. : )  
  
*fan81981: Are you one of those chapter by chapter reviewers? *big grin* You guys are the best!  
  
Actually, the line popped up out of nowhere. Most of them do...which might explain why some are better than others. : )  
  
You are definitely right about faith and perseverance! More power to your brother!  
  
And MANY sequels? Maybe. Legolas is going to have to learn to use a bow sooner or later...and he really must get away from babyish frocks and unbraided hair.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Everyone else: You don't get special responses, because you didn't write any reviews. But we can fix that! You are welcome to review any chapter of any story, and you will get a nice reviewer response when Chapter 10 is posted! (Long/Multiple/Very Nice reviews make me extremely happy, and get the longest responses.)  
  
Enough of me begging for even more reviews. Go and read the comic relief chapter. The next one will have more drama...you know, honestly poor Legolas stuff and Thilómë dealing with Celebrían, things like that...  
  
Comments and questions are ALWAYS welcome. *hint, hint!*  
  
---Aranel  
  
aranels@hotmail.com  
  
***Many thanks to the other people who have added me to their favorite stories/authors lists! Whether you've been reviewing or not, it makes me feel like I stand out from the crowd a little---a very pleasant feeling!***  
  
***To those who keep checking on MY favorites lists: I haven't started them yet. I have found MANY, MANY fics that I like, but am still in the process of choosing my favorites!***  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 9~*~Roses, Mint, and Diapers  
  
"Hurry!" Aldandil pulled his younger brother's damp garment over his head, rushing to help the Elfling into a clean one.  
  
"I can dress myself!" Legolas pulled the tunic down, irritated.  
  
"Just hold still," Nimaron combed through the knots in the child's hair, trying to smooth it. He picked out bits of grass hastily, and then bent to swiftly inhale the usually sweet scent of the Legolas's hair, "Oh! He smells like the pond! How do you intend to remedy that?"  
  
Aldandil glanced up from wiping dirt from his brother's arms, his eyes wide, "I'll think of something."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Lord Elrond sat patiently across from Thranduil, exchanging conversation. The King of Mirkwood was seated in his great oak throne with his queen at his side, both looking nobly polite. Thranduil was crowned with a silver circlet budding the fresh leaves and flowers of Spring, and his fawn colored robes were edged in creamy white, embroidered by a delicate hand, probably his wife's. His wife. Queen Thilómë sat straight in glimmering white, not a usual color of Mirkwood, and her silver hair sparkled with a crown of braids woven with jewels and woodland flowers. They were just as he last remembered them, regal in their own forest way.  
  
The doors to the hall opened, and Thranduil and Thilómë's tall son Aldandil walked in, a confident figure in dark brown, his silver head crowed with gold and baby's breath. Glancing down, Elrond realized that the prince held the hand of a small Elfling. So that was Legolas! The child's grey eyes had the blue tint of Oropher's line, and he possessed the blond hair as well, though it was not as golden as his father's. The Elfling was littler than he'd imagined, still clothed in one of the gown-ish knee-length tunics of early Elvish childhood. His short-sleeved garment matched the pale leaves woven into the silver band about his head, and he clung to his brother's hand tightly.  
  
Thilómë's felt her eyebrows jerk upward when she saw Legolas. Where those roses woven into his circlet? He had always vehemently told her that roses were for girls. And what kind of leaves were those? She placed her hands on the Elfling's shoulders as he stepped in front of her, staring down at his head. Yes, there were fragrant white roses...and mint leaves?  
  
Legolas smiled worriedly, realizing that Lord Elrond was looking at him. For some reason, Ada and Nana seemed to have to try awfully hard to be nice. He looked at the Lord of...well, of somewhere important. The Elf Lord had dark hair like Nim's, and red robes that stood out like fire against the browns and greens of Mirkwood. 'I bet he's staring at the girly roses,' the Elfling thought silently, remembering the fight he'd lost to Aldie and Nim over them.  
  
"So this is your younger son," Elrond bent to look at the child. He rose, and extended a hand to King Thranduil, "My congratulations. A good gift Ilúvatar has given you."  
  
And fragile. Celebrían marked the pale cheeks and spindly arms and legs, the hesitant way poor Thilómë's little one smiled. Ai...so many burdens for one woman: to loose one child as Shadow filled the Southern part of her land, and then to birth a second son so small and weak.  
  
Thilómë's eyes fell on the face of Lord Elrond, then helplessly shifted to his wife. Celebrían. She bore into the Lady, taking in the site of the woman she despised so deeply. Celebrían wore a tender smile, her rare blue eyes twinkling, silver hair woven into thick tresses. Her light lavender gown spilled over her form, and a net of purple jewels glimmered on her head. Thilómë felt her face hardening. It would be a very good day when Celebrían went back home.  
  
Legolas sat in his chair, waiting to be dismissed. Surely Ada and Nana wouldn't keep him here for too long. It was so hard to sit still, with one's hands in one's lap, especially when one was getting, well, very itchy. He tried to ignore the prickling on his back, listening instead to the conversation between the adults.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
This visit was taking FOREVER. By the time Ada and Nana were done talking to the Lord and Lady of...never mind...somewhere, it would be dinnertime, and then bedtime! Legolas shifted in his chair, bored and getting itchier. Yes, the itch was definitely getting worse, and it was settling in his shoulder.  
  
Thranduil glanced towards his sons. Aldandil was politely answering questions from their guests, but Legolas seemed to be having a very hard time sitting still. It was true that an hour long visit could test the patience of an Elfling, but normally his child could handle it. Now what was he doing?  
  
Oh..it was spreading! Legolas rubbed his shoulder against the back of his chair, hoping to rid himself of the awful itch there. That didn't help at all! Maybe he could reach the prickle without anyone seeing...  
  
Aldandil bit his lip, noticing as Legolas glanced carefully around the hall, then tentatively reached for his right shoulder with his left hand. Halfway there, the little hand dropped, and Legolas resumed his usual court position of dangling feet and folded hands. What was going on? Aldandil stopped himself from slapping his forehead, clenching his teeth instead. Dirty pond water was definitely not the best thing for sensitive baby skin.  
  
Why was it that Legolas always got into trouble when someone from Imladris was visiting? Thilómë looked quickly from her squirming son to Lady Celebrían, checking to make sure that the Lady of Imladris hadn't noticed the little one's strange behavior. It was definitely time for Legolas to leave...  
  
Nothing was working! Legolas pushed his shoulder against his chair, but it didn't help. Scratching had not helped either, and it was no use to even try to ignore the itch. He wanted to bang his shoulder against the chair, but that would only catch everyone's attention. Maybe if he could actually scratch his skin...  
  
What in Arda was he doing? Aldandil gave his brother one of his best firm looks, but it was of no avail.  
  
He couldn't reach it! Legolas tried to reach further, but the neckline of his garment wasn't loose enough. The itch was growing more and more irritating by the second. There had to be some way to get to it! Maybe he could reach up the back of his garment...he was sitting down after all.  
  
Oh, dear. Thilómë had one of those looks. Thranduil shifted his eyes to his wife, then to his younger son. Legolas appeared to be in quite a state of discomfort, and disarray. One hand reached under his tunic, scratching at his back. The Elfling's long summer tunic was wrinkled, and pulled up far enough to reveal the edges of a stark white undergarment. Repeatedly his son pulled at the garment with his free hand, apparently trying to pull down his tunic instead. It was definitely time to put that child in leggings year-round. Drawing in a long breath, the King of Mirkwood turned to see if Elrond and Celebrían had noticed anything.  
  
Of course they had.  
  
"Please excuse the behavior of my child," Thranduil whispered to his guests in the knowing tone of one parent to another, sighing almost painfully, "New undergarments, you know. They never cease to amaze young children. I suppose he is still rather excited to be wearing the alternative to diapers."  
  
Celebrían's eyebrows rose, "Still? Have you really kept your child in diapers that long?"  
  
"Oh, for years," Thilómë commented, thrilled at having Celebrían jump to such a conclusion. She didn't remember the woman being this naïve before. She would clear things up later, when it was needful to explain just how 'recently' they had accomplished toilet training...for though Legolas had been diapered for years, like most Elflings, he had been free of them nearly a decade ago. She had to try not to laugh as she went on, "But training is rather difficult when a child has such weak control...and then he would get so sleepy during the day...and just forget..." she glanced at Legolas, who was still squirming, "In fact, I think he has to go right now..."  
  
Elrond stifled a smile, knowing well that Thilómë was only humoring his wife. He nearly shook his head, hoping Celebrían would catch onto Queen Thilómë's exaggeration soon.  
  
What were they talking about? Legolas had caught a few words, enough for him to guess, anyway. He stopped itching, pulling down his wrinkled tunic in a huff. He'd been out of diapers for...well, for a very, very long time! And he most certainly did not need to relieve himself now!  
  
"Come, little brother," Aldandil slipped out of his chair, trying not to grin too widely as he took Legolas's hand, "We had better go before you have an accident."  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes at his brother, whispering harshly, "I don't have to! And Nana isn't telling the truth!" He tripped along as Aldandil led him out of the hall, staring over his still itchy shoulder at his parents and their guests. "Ada!" he suddenly turned around, "I am getting some soap!" That would fix his itch and the lying!  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
A/N: Now, do not kill me for putting Legolas in something akin to a frock...I am simply using what works for the story, and history backs me up somewhat (though if I remember correctly, boys were stuck in quite some frilly outfits! Yuck!). And I have imagined Elvish undergarments being similar to under shorts (though some would argue otherwise), which means his little green "dress" was not wrinkled up very high at all!  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
3-31-03: For those who feel Thilómë is a nasty mother for continuing the diaper story: She is exploiting Celebrían more than Legolas----it is often easiest to joke over the things that have occurred normally or on schedule.  
  
A quick thanks to Dragon-of-the-north for pointing out that I wrote "Orophuin" instead of "Oropher". I do not have a beta, so pointing out such things helps a lot! 


	10. Of Wood, Wine, and Nacre

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, events, and concepts are the property of the J.R.R. Tolkien estate.  
  
Author's Notes: Not much to say...go and enjoy the chapter!  
  
Rated for angst...also, mentions of rum pudding (Ch. 6) and wine (several chapters).  
  
Next update should be sometime over the weekend.  
  
To Reviewers: Thank you all for taking the extra minute to let me know what you think of my writing. I truly appreciate each and every one of them---it is wonderful to see how you interpret things, connections you've made, or just to hear about the things that have made you smile. Here are your personal author responses, as promised:  
  
*Dragon-of-the-north: Wow! Another very long review! (I love that kind!)  
  
Yes, Aldandil is resourceful too...though I don't think Legolas appreciated the solution to the pond smell problem very much. However, I agree that he must look awfully nice..and at least the flowers were white, not pink.  
  
Yes---that slight bit of Celebrían's thinking was important...she is well- meaning, to a certain extent, but that can go too far. Hence, Thilómë's delight in exploiting her. I agree, poor little Legolas is stuck in the middle of things...at least he has the soap!  
  
I had not considered the double-meaning of "Celebrían going home". Good one! Thanks again for pointing out "Orophuin", too. : )  
  
*Ilúvien: I'm glad you liked Legolas's line...he does need to regain his dignity somehow. As for his mother, Thilómë is mainly making Celebrían look bad...for everyone else, including the dear readers, are well aware that Legolas was out of diapers pretty much on schedule. Happy you liked the roses and mint leaves...a nice combination, I think. : )  
  
*PokethePenguin: I'm glad you like my story...I will assume that when you say "him", you mean little Legolas. We'll have to make sure he gets his fair share of hugs from everyone. : )  
  
*Galadriel Lorien: Ah, a combination review! I don't know if Celebrían will get a run around, but I promise a decent earful.  
  
"Loincloths of bark"?! LOL! I cannot even picture that! *is still shaking her head* No, Elrond meant it in a nice way..i.e., Imladris and Mirkwood are rather different from each other, and Mirkwood has its own unique regality and charm.  
  
Celebrían isn't that awful...we'll see what I have in store for her.  
  
Yes...Legolas gets into a lot of trouble on account of his older brother. Luckily, Aldandil usually gets him out of it as well. : )  
  
*Pilot3001: Glad you've enjoyed yourself for the most part. And thank you for the flowers! *sticks nose in them, inhaling deeply* Mmm! Are these roses? And do I detect a slight fragrance of mint?  
  
As for Aldandil seeming mean, do you mean overall, or just in Chapter 9? He is giving Legolas a hard time in Ch. 9, but with older brothers, that's often to be expected. : ) Don't worry, he's nice again in this chapter.  
  
*Dragon: "Heya" right back atcha! I hope you were able to find this eventually...my responses always end up in my latest update. I hope that you have found my story enjoyable----and yes, I know the feeling of only having a little while to check out so many fics! Hope you were able to find your way back!  
  
*Zoya: Glad you enjoyed the chapter! I know Legolas itching was probably not as funny as him licking his nose and crossing his eyes, but we make do!  
  
As for Thilómë and Celebrían...read on. : )  
  
*Sperry-Dee: Let me rephrase my last response! "You think (little) Lego is cute? Hmm, (most readers) seem to...wonder why (must be because he is so darn adorable).  
  
Smart people, Elrond fans. He is great in the movies, but I like him even better in the books. I'm sure if the crazed Legolas fan-girls could see a picture of him when he was a little younger, they would be flocking around him too!  
  
And no, Legolas doesn't have poison ivy! : ) He didn't have a bath between getting dunked in the fairly dirty pond and going to court, so after he dried out a little, he got a little itchy. Don't worry, a tub of warm water and some nice oatmeal soap should take care of his problem!  
  
*Esgalromen: So happy that somebody enjoyed Legolas's memory lapses. "Imladris" is a big word for a little kid to remember, you know.  
  
So you want the particulars on Elvish undergarments? *shakes head* Something tells me you would... Yes, I meant boxer shorts...but more Elvish- y, I suppose. And no, I don't think the Elves would wear them as visibly high as the guys nowadays do. If I ever illustrate Ch. 9 of "Light", I will be sure to tell you (nothing more revealing than a Penney's sale ad, you know).  
  
*greenleafgrl: Not sure if you were going to check this story out or not, but you deserve an author response somewhere! I agree that you have given me quite the compliment! Your favorite? *blushes* You can't be serious!  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Everyone else: Enjoying yourselves? I hope so. I'm aware that not everyone has the time to review when they read...but if you do..*grin*  
  
Comments and questions are always welcome!  
  
---Aranel  
  
aranels@hotmail.com  
  
***I'm very lucky to have to send out more thanks to the people who've added me to their favorite's lists recently. It does make me feel special, whether you review or not.***  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Much, much better," Nimaron stooped down to pick up a now very clean Legolas scampering down the hall. He caught the familiar scent of lavender and oatmeal soap, "Yes. A definite improvement."  
  
"Only you would insult someone for smelling like a pond," Aldandil strode down the hall, taking Legolas from the healer. He raised a knowing eyebrow at his brother, speaking softly, "But then, we all know that Nimaron is the supreme guardian of cleanliness." Getting an amused giggle from Legolas, Aldandil shifted the child to his hip, looking at Nimaron again, "You said that the twins were here?"  
  
"Yes," Nimaron nodded, "They waited in court most of the morning, then left. They were planning to get something to eat the last time I saw them. Arwen has stayed in Imladris."  
  
"Well," Aldandil looked at Legolas, "Perhaps we should pay Lord Elrond's children a visit."  
  
Lord Elrond had children? A slight excitement coursed through Legolas's veins at the thought. Finally, someone (some-twos!) to play with! And they were staying in his very own house! He slipped from his brother's arms, running off, "Just wait!"  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
Thilómë sat down in a cushioned chair, already steepling her fingers, the tips pressed firmly together. Courtesy had demanded she visit privately with Celebrían, so she had led her to the sitting room to talk, guessing that the Lady of Imladris probably missed the sunshine of her airy home. She would have preferred to send the woman packing, but for the sake of her husband's pride she allowed civility to take the upper hand.  
  
"This is a lovely room," Celebrían glanced at the intricately carved ceiling beams and window frames. After all these years, Thilómë was still difficult to handle, like shattered glass . Gazing around the room, her eyes chanced upon a menagerie of carefully whittled forest animals, all lined up in the sunlight, "Those are delightful. They must belong to Legolas."  
  
"Yes," Thilómë managed a terse smile, knowing Celebrían was already moving towards the subject she wanted most to avoid. If she could keep the conversation on a surface level, perhaps she could endure a week of the Lady. She looked at the graceful oaken deer, the dark walnut bears, the sly, little red almond foxes, "Aldandil made them."  
  
Celebrían stared at the wooden toys, remembrances of her own children's little forests and lakes set up on polished floors playing in her head. The fleeting memories of the twins' private woodland in a closet, and a small Arwen with tiny creatures littering her pillow came flooding back, "Does he recognize all those animals yet?"  
  
Thilómë looked carefully at Celebrían, bending down and forward to pick one of the animals up. What a question. It taunted her, menacing. 'Does he recognize all those animals yet?' Hah!  
  
"Nana!" Legolas hurried into the room, slowing down at the site of Lady Celebrían. There was something about that lady that Nana didn't like. He turned to his mother, leaning on her knees, "Nana, where is the book with the pictures in it?"  
  
"Right over there," Thilómë pointed to a bench by the window. She caught her son on his exit from the room, holding up the winter hare she had picked up earlier, "Legolas, glî, what is this?"  
  
Celebrían watched as Legolas turned the plaything in his hands, examining it. 'It is a rabbit!' her mind ached to him. Surely the child could recognize the long ears of small mammal.  
  
"Oh!" Legolas exclaimed suddenly, handing the animal back to his mother, "It's ash wood."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"I'm here!" Legolas rushed back to his brother and Nim, clutching a small assortment of things to his chest. He knelt down, laying out a large picture book, a few of the animals from the sitting room, a whistle ornately carved into the shape of a songbird, and a handful of stones smoothed and polished by the Forest River. He glanced up at the two older Elves, "Do you think that they'll like them?"  
  
"Of course they will," Aldandil nodded, remembering his last few visits with Elladan and Elrohir. They were far older than him, but years tended to blur after awhile, and the memories were good ones.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"It has been long since I last saw you, Elrond Peredhil," Thranduil handed his guest a glass of wine, nodding to his butler.  
  
Elrond swirled his drink, staring down at the dark liquid. It had always been a diplomatic gesture of Thranduil's, to nearly drench his guests in wine. "Too long." He glanced up, "Over a hundred years. Hardly more than the blink of an eye, but Aldandil has grown tall, and you have another son."  
  
"Yes," Thranduil drew out the word, tapping his fingers on his glass. So much to happen in so little a time. He met Elrond's eyes, "Tell me, what has brought you here?"  
  
"Things have never set perfectly between Imladris and Mirkwood," Elrond held Thranduil's gaze as he sipped his drink, "Between you and I, for many reasons. I wish to reconcile." His glance drifted to a high window, "A Shadow grows in the South, and our people are not as they once were."  
  
Thranduil turned to the window, considering these things, "You wish to combine strengths then, in case of need. That should not be in question."  
  
"It seemed necessary to mention it," Elrond looked to Thranduil again, his face relaxing a little, "There was a time not so long ago when we were able to set differences aside, to enjoy the company of each other's families, to speak more easily with each other."  
  
"True," Thranduil nodded slowly, mulling things over. He managed a slight smile, "Well, friendship is better rekindled over words than wine. Tell me, how have things been these past years?"  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
Legolas carried his possessions towards the dining hall, trying to keep everything from falling to the floor. Hopefully the twins would enjoy these things. If they liked the book, there were several others in the library, and if they took pleasure in the animals, there was a large assortment in the sitting room to play with. Maybe they would like to go outside and call to the birds, or hunt for more rocks. Legolas glanced up towards his brother, "What are their names again?"  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir," Aldandil responded, smiling. It was good to see Legolas so excited to meet someone. Normally he was so quiet, preferring rather to enjoy the things and people he already knew well.  
  
Nimaron looked down at the Elfling, amused. What were Elrond's sons going to do with Legolas's armful of treasures?  
  
"Hello!" Aldandil pushed open the heavy doors to one of the smaller dining halls, "I see someone is packing away my father's good bread and butter."  
  
They were right in there! Legolas's heart picked up at the sound of light laughter. Soon enough they would be playing together, and he would have their company for a whole week!  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Nimaron glanced down at Legolas, who was nearly bouncing with anticipation. He held open the door, allowing the child to walk in.  
  
Legolas looked up, meeting two sets of sparkling dark grey eyes, two friendly, beaming faces. His own smile faded slowly though, taking in the sight of the tall, raven-haired twins. Lord Elrond's children weren't children at all...they were grown-ups.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"You are surprised," Thilómë looked at Celebrían. The lady seemed to be pondering away in her chair.  
  
"Forgive me," Celebrían smiled, straightening, "He is so fragile in body; I had assumed a fragile mind as well."  
  
Thilómë felt her muscles tensing, a cutting edge in her voice, "You would do well not to assume things about my child."  
  
"If you would tell me, I would not have to assume," Celebrían responded gently. Perhaps now Thilómë would break, would release whatever sadness or regret left in herself.  
  
"None of this is your concern!" Thilómë rose suddenly, straining to keep her composure, "I do not need or want your curious sympathy. Why must you know about these things, the things that pain me? Does my pain, the pain of my family, serve to sweeten your own life? Is it not enough that I must deal with these things, or must I deal also with your condescending gestures as well?"  
  
Celebrían sat, unfazed, but slightly angered, "I come to help, Thilómë, to understand."  
  
"This is not helping!" Thilómë stopped herself from shaking a finger at the Lady. She paused, checking her words, "This, what you call helping, it does nothing, unless it makes you think well of yourself. I do not want to speak of my child's weaknesses to you if you will not hear of his strengths. I do not want to tell you my sorrows if you cannot share my joys as well." She stopped again, staring at Celebrían, "You say you come to understand. Understand, then, that there is more to me, to my child, than sadness, than things to pity."  
  
There was a silence, long and unbroken, as the two of them stared at each other. Celebrían's gaze was unwavering, something she had learned from her mother; but Thilómë's eyes held a fire. Perhaps Thilómë was made of harder things than she had once thought. The Queen of Mirkwood was not splintered glass, but pure nacre through and through. 


	11. The Pits

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, events, and concepts are the property of the J.R.R. Tolkien estate. 

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! Wretched weather we're having here, a little too much like what that stuck-up Galdor experienced on his way back to Imladris! 

This chapter is a little shorter than the last few. I am hoping to tie things up in a few more chapters…..I really don't want this fic to drag on forever. I have started the next one, so the next update could be anywhere from tomorrow to the middle of next week…..

Rated for angst. 

Sindarin: 

_Quel du_ = Good Night

**Notes to Reviewers! **

***Dragon-of-the-north: I am always, always, always so excited to check my inbox the morning after updating, for I am usually blessed with one of your wonderful reviews! **

Yes, Nim is the "supreme guardian of cleanliness", although this doesn't get in the way of his job ("Blood? Oh…..yes. Bring me some water!"). I'm glad he's starting to grow on you…..it's true that he's still got Imladris rooted deep in him, but a second home can be as nice as your first. 

Yes, everyone's favorite twins are visiting! I'll make sure that we get to see at least a little of them…..And yes, poor Legolas…..no regular playmates. It's bad enough to be a royal child, but to be an overprotected royal child is even worse. Loving family is good…..but sometimes you need someone your own age around…..

Glad you liked the line with Thranduil and the wine! And yes, that was Galion. : )

No, I don't mind if you don't like Celebrían…..this fic is mainly focused from the Mirkwood side. You are certainly right about awful "do-gooders" and people who think they understand everything already. Perhaps having a very smart, mind-reading mother has something to do with Celebrían's personality…..  So happy you liked Thilómë's (controlled) torrent. We couldn't have Legolas's Silvan parent making her people look bad. 

Glad you caught the mother-of-pearl metaphor! I think of Legolas not as a pearl, but as a grain of sand that becomes a pearl….. (unfortunately, pearls are usually used in conjunction only with girls…..oh, well. Legolas can be a pearl if I want him to be…..).   : )

Yikes! What a long response! You deserved it, mellon nin!

***PokethePenguin: Hey, you came back! I *love* people who come back!  Very happy that you liked the chapter. Read on!**

***fan81981: We are all giving Celebrían smug looks now. : ) **

I'm glad you liked the ash wood response. It just seemed to fit in so perfectly! And yes, Legolas must feel lonely. Adoring older brothers are wonderful, but happy playmates are just as fun most of the time!

Ah, I know the feeling of getting two chapters! Have I made your week, or am I too late? *crosses fingers*

***Iluvien: So you enjoyed the ash wood bit too? Excellent.**

Aldandil didn't mention the twins being older because he didn't realize that Legolas thought that they were Elflings. Young children often drag out things for visitors to see. 

And there ARE other children Legolas's age in Mirkwood…..he just doesn't get to see them very often. Consider living in a large cave palace, constantly watched by your mother, father, older brother, or healer…..they all love you, but they're all pretty darn overprotective too…..in other words, they aren't taking you over the stone bridge to play with kids your own age…..especially if they think you'll get your feelings hurt. Maybe….maybe….we can change that. : )

Oh, so you don't know whose side to take! A mediator type of person, hmm? Good for you!

***daw the minstrel: I'm very glad that you're enjoying yourself! May it stay that way!**

You are quite right about Legolas being a typical kid underneath it all…..that is the wondrous thing about using an already existent character---they are judged by who they are, not what they are/go through. 

Happy that you like Aldandil. : )

AND----I have heard many good things about your pieces----I must get a chance to check them out soon!

***Sperry Dee: How wonderful that you like little kids! And Legolas reminds you of one that you know? Cole must be quite the adorable darling, then (although I'm guessing he ends up in some trouble now and again….)!**

Happy that you found something enjoyable about those older cousins…..hopefully Legolas will have the same luck with the twins. 

***Galadriel Lorien: Ack! Sorry to hear that the site review wasn't working---email reviews are okay! Here is your happy response, as promised!**

Celebrían had it coming. It's not a good thing to get on Thilómë's angry side. Don't worry about the twins, I've decided to let them remain "good guys". : )

Glad you liked Elrond. He and Thranduil are pretty much on level ground…..level ground that their wives happen to shake fairly often. : )

AND (**To Everyone): Galadriel has started a "prequel" to "Light" called "Sparkles of Dusk". Her style is different from mine, but you might like to give it a look! Check under the penname "Lintasare". **

***Karri: Hope you were able to track this review down! I'm so happy that you found "Light" enjoyable to read. And yes----I shall have to make sure that Legolas gets to grow into a warrior sooner or later----it would be a little difficult to be in the Fellowship if he couldn't handle a bow…..(although I've noticed several things in the books that indicate that he is not as strong as Aragorn or Boromir…..hmm…..*has sneaky, plotting look on face…..not a good thing*). **

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Everyone else: No special individual response for you. Poor things. Hope you're enjoying yourselves. (From personal experience, I will tell you that getting nice author responses is nearly as nice as getting reviews! So…..if you like nice things being said about you, click the review button.)

Sweetness Note: Little Legolas has been nearly smothered in hugs from all of you…..I believe he got more for being disappointed over the twins/the ash wood answer than for anything else! (Mental picture of rather embarrassed, but very pleased blond-haired Elfling.)

Anyways…..Comments and questions are always welcome!

---Aranel

aranels@hotmail.com

***Yippee! I get to thank another couple people for adding me to their favorite's lists! *hugs self yet again, everyone else sighs heavily* Thank-you! Come and review when you get a chance!***

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Chapter 11~*~The Pits

"I don't know where it is!" Elladan held up his hands, glancing around, "I must have swallowed it!"

"Swallowed it?" Aldandil looked at him, mockingly aghast, "You aren't supposed to swallow plum pits! Now a plum tree will start growing inside of you!" 

"Oh….." Elladan groaned, flopping dramatically forward on the table, "I think it's started already." 

"Already?!" his twin rushed to him, dove gray formal robes flying as he ran. He turned to Legolas, who was sitting on top of the table, looking slightly concerned, "Don't worry, maybe we can get it out." At this, Elrohir pushed up his sleeves, moving behind his brother's chair. He wet his lips, "Ready?"

"Yes! Hurry!" Elladan moaned, forehead on the table, "I think it has started to put down roots already!" 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"No! Stop!" Elladan writhed on the floor, light woad blue robes tangled, alternately protesting and laughing helplessly. He opened his eyes long enough to look at the pale Elfling sitting on his stomach, "You can stop now; there's no plum pit inside of me!" 

 "But it hasn't come out with your laughter yet," Elrohir responded, digging his fingers into his brother's ribs, causing the older twin to convulse in involuntary mirth once again. He looked at Legolas, "Keep tickling him; we need to get it out."

"Stop it, 'Ro!" Elladan flailed, and would have scrambled away if there hadn't been a child sitting on him. Legolas's pokes at his stomach were easy to ignore, but Elrohir knew exactly where to prod to get the desired state of hysteria. He composed himself enough to pick up Legolas and spring to his feet in one smooth motion. "Whew!" he managed a tired laugh, turning to look at Aldandil and Nimaron, "You two are no help at all."

Aldandil shrugged, smiling, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself." 

"And you," Elladan looked at the child he was currently holding, raising an eyebrow, "I believe I saw you eating a plum at the same time I was enjoying mine. Where did the pit go?" 

"It….." Legolas started, but had no time to finish before he found himself on the floor, being suddenly tickled. 

"It got swallowed!" Elrohir exclaimed, rushing over. 

Aldandil knelt to the floor, "We'll get it out, Legolas, don't worry!" 

Nimaron shook his head, laughing already. He only hoped that no one accused him of swallowing a plum kernel while Elladan and Elrohir were around. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"_Quel du," Thilómë pulled the thin Spring blankets over her younger son, tucking him in, "You had a nice time with the twins today, didn't you?"  How Celebrían could be so condescending, while her own sons were simply delightful, was beyond her._

"Yes," Legolas nodded, stretching out under the covers. For grown-ups, they were a lot of fun, but they were still grown-ups. Why should he have to play with adults if there were children living right past Ada's gardens? He pushed his hands towards the headboard, looking at his mother, "Nana?"

"Yes?" Thilómë poured him a glass of water, leaving it on the table near the bed in case he wanted it later.

Legolas pressed his fingers against the headboard, trying to decide how to ask his question. He watched as his mother set the glass of water down, "Nana…..I want….."

"You want what?" Thilómë gave Legolas her full attention. What would it be this time? An innocent request for a last minute look at the stars, or a plea for the as of yet not allowed bow or boat paddle? 

"Can….._May I….." Legolas stared at his mother. What could Nana do about it? He sighed slightly, lowering his hands, "Would you sing to me?" _

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Thilómë sat in front of her mirror, pulling carefully placed blossoms and gems out of her intricately arranged braids. The reflection looking back at her was cross and rather sour, and she did her best to avoid it, looking instead at the crown of the head. If looking tired and faint had been difficult, looking like this was even worse. 

Who did Celebrían think she was, prodding into matters she did not understand? Thilómë let out an exasperated sigh, dropping another jeweled hairpin into the shallow bowl on the dressing table before her. They had once been good acquaintances, friends even. Once. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

It was summer in Imladris; a summer of humid honeysuckle and foxgloves, sunlit porticos and tinkling waterfalls. Thranduil had convinced her to come, had assured her that his Silvan queen could contend with a city of Noldor Elves. The city itself was so different from Greenland, so wide and open, and she felt so…..exposed, so unprotected. 

Introductions and civilities over with, Celebrían had come to her, her twin sons, then so small, trailing her. What a relief to get away from the bustling city, to enjoy the lavish gardens skirting the porches of the Last Homely House. What joy to watch as Celebrían's boys plucked flowers from their stalks, rushing to bring them to their mother. Perhaps best of all, though, was to speak freely and comfortably.  They had shared so much, both raised under bough and branch, both being the late married wives of the new rulers of Elvish realms, both having lessened a little the sorrow of a man returning from grievous war. Back then, Celebrían had _understood_…..

They had come back, every now and again, enjoying the beauty of Imladris. Thilómë had seen the tiny Arwen, Celebrían's pride and joy, had smiled at the lovely child, blessed her with the blessing of a queen. She had brought her own son there, letting Aldandil soak up Quenyan songs in the Hall of Fire, splash about in the crystal pools near the falls. During her last visit, Celebrían and she sat on one of the porches, watching their sons playing some sort of game. Arwen had been there, beautiful and sweet, and there had been pleasant talk and light laughter. 

"It is good to have such friends," Celebrían had mentioned, turning from the game to Thilómë, "Who can understand what being in such positions is like."

She had smiled, nodding, "Yes." It was so good to have someone who could understand, who did not need explanations, who already knew what something was like. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

And then there was Linnin. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Celebrían had come, had walked with her to the place in the woods, had placed her hand lightly on the funerary statue. Her careful fingers had traced the rendered features of the infant face, barely grazed the piles of wilting flowers. And then she had spoken, so softly. "It is beautiful," Celebrían said, almost in awe. 

Beautiful. 

"Beautiful?" she had responded, pangs starting. 

"Yes," Celebrían's fingers lingered on a chain of simple daisies, "A beautiful statue."

A beautiful statue. 

 Her child was dead…..dead, not as a warrior, but an infant, and Celebrían could only say that his funerary statue was beautiful. How could such a thing be beautiful, when such grief came with it? How many of her tears had rolled off of the smooth, white marble, staining the ground? How many times had she stared at the representation, her heart and arms longing for a warm infant, and not cold stone? 

Celebrían had placed more flowers around the monument, caressing the curling letters of the infant's engraved name with her fingers. One by one she laid the pale blooms, all fragile, delicate, and white, on the stone. Then she had stood, seeming a little touched, "You need not fear for him. Mandos holds him now."

Mandos holds him! Ai…..if only she could grab him back, hold him alive for even a moment! She had lost him, lost him to the waiting hands and arms of the Vala, lost him with so much light. Who was to say that the embrace of Mandos was better than her own? Celebrían had three children, and much light…..who was she to place Linnin in the arms of the Vala? Had she considered giving her dear Elladan or Elrohir, her precious Arwen, over to his care with never the chance to touch them while their eyes still shone? 

Celebrían did not understand this. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

And now she did not understand Legolas. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Thilómë buried her head in her hands, fingers in her unwoven hair. Could Celebrían ever understand again?  


	12. Held Back, Held Out

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, events, and concepts belong to the J.R.R. Tolkien estate. **

Rated for angst. 

**Author's Notes: I am extremely excited because I have finally figured out how to get bold and italics to show up! *everyone shakes their heads at this insignificant thing* At least now you will have an easier time finding your special responses to reviewers. : )**

Next update will probably be towards the end of the week/the weekend. 

I think we need some more humor soon…what are you guys all up for? Embarrassing? Bittersweet? Plain old innocent? (Course, I already have '_plans_'…I just like to know what you all have to say!)

I am really going to try to wrap things up with a couple more chapters…but I promise to continue writing if you all want more. 

**~*~Responses to the Wonderful Reviewers****~*~**

***daw the minstrel: I agree, it is nearly impossible to imagine what losing a child is like…I have been around such people, and one must truly let the parents dictate what happens for the most part…it is surprising sometimes what can upset (or comfort) them. **

Thank you for the comment on my characters…I have always felt that it is what helps to keep them believable. 

***Dragon-of-the-north: Oh, good reviewers always deserve extra long responses! **

Yes, the picture of a plum tree actually growing inside Elladan makes me smile too…and tickling did seem like an amusing remedy. And yes, I too can picture Legolas sneaking up on Nimaron…for he must keep himself entertained somehow, mustn't he? : )

I like the changes of atmosphere…for if one person hates angst, at least they will have a little humor to reflect on. I'm glad that you like them!

Yes…Celebrían does not behave exactly as we want her too…but her actions are all too common in real life. People often comment on gravestones/burial locations, and one of the most often heard (and usually unwelcome) comments regarding a child who has passed on is "They are in a better place/with God". *sad smile* 

Glad you liked the bit with Legolas and his mother as well…had to throw it in there after everyone's bits of feeling so sorry for him after his disappointment over the twins. 

And you still LOVE this dragging story? Oh, excellent! *feels warm and fuzzy now*

***jambaby1963: Good to hear from you again! As for Legolas's current age, he is 15 in actual years, which makes him the equivalent of a 6 year-old human child. I checked back on my note from before…it is a bit unclear, isn't it? I shall have to fix that. : ) **

I'm glad you're enjoying yourself---may it continue that way!

***Esgalromen: Two reviews! It's my lucky day! **

~On Ch. 10: Yes, I suppose Thilómë did crack. At least she didn't go berserk. I'm glad you liked the ash wood bit. As for the "some-two" thought, I just like the way it sounds!

Regarding the undergarments, a Penney's ad is a department store sale flyer: i.e., usually includes pictures of clothing and…underclothing. 

~On Ch. 11: Thilómë does have her reasons, you know. 

Hey, my memories are of watermelon seeds too! Course, I always figured that you'd need to swallow dirt, water, and a light bulb too…I was a strange child, though. 

***PokethePenguin: I know…the deaths are a sad part…enriches the story though. *hands Poke a box of tissues* I'm glad that you think the story is good though! *hands over a box of chocolates to make up for the death part***

***Zoya: Happy you loved the chapter…as for Thilómë and Celebrían, it ain't over yet. Read on! **

***SperryDee: Dunno if tickling would work for gum…we wouldn't want Cole to choke now. : ) **

You are quite right…It is not good for Thilómë to be upset all the time! I'm glad you realize that Celebrían has her side of the story too, although it's not presented in my fic. 

***Galadriel Lorien: Hey, the review box thing must've worked this time! All right!**

The strife did need a clearer explanation, didn't it? We've known that Thilómë's had something against Celebrían that's made her awfully nasty, and it's a relief to finally know what it is. I think everyone can realize how Thilómë could build on such a thing, especially since her grief was still so fresh. 

As for the twins, I'm glad you liked the way I wrote them. Seems like the Elves with both parents still around act a little more carefree at times than those who are heads of their families, no matter how old they are. 

Regarding Legolas and other kids, we'll see. 

***fan81981: Yes! I made your week! I can feel good about myself now! : )**

You read it that many times? *fans self* I'm a very lucky author then! 

You want to take Elladan and Elrohir home? But they're not little kids! I'm sure they could easily have you curled up on the floor, laughing away as they tried to tickle some sort of seed out of you! *grins*  Remember that Elrohir goes for the ribs…that intercostals area can really make you jump!

And Thilómë would make a wonderful mother? Oh, good…for Legolas (and Aldandil) deserve a good mother…and an alive one, at that. As for her seeming a little on the human side, I think even the Elves would get that way once in awhile. As Johnson & Johnson says: "Having a baby changes everything." I'm happy that you appreciated her reaction to Linnin's death…it's a difficult thing. 

As for Thilómë smacking Celebrían…it would have been rather gratifying. 

***Dragon: Last, but definitely not least! Can you believe how excited I was to receive 10 reviews? I have never had anyone start reading late, and review every single chapter before! *very happy hugs, if you want them* Lucky me! **

*Rolls up sleeves, positions fingers over keyboard* This could take awhile. 

~On Ch. 2: Thank you for adding me to your web-site list! It is a beautiful site, by the way. You liked Thranduil? Very good. I think he was slightly more even tempered than some authors portray him (and was probably a very good father as well!). 

~On Ch. 3: I was a little worried about everyone's reaction to the cereal's "final destination", but had to test it out, at least! 

I agree---it would be awful for a healer to be unable to help. As for Legolas's parents being a bad influence: I agree! His mother, especially…he himself is a cute child though, hmm? 

~On Ch. 4: Yes, Thilómë's little episode was nasty, wasn't it? The rage is mainly directed at Celebrían… As for Legolas and his soap punishment---it is awful (personal experience!), but I'd imagine he'd look kind of adorable with his face all scrunched up. : )

~On Ch. 5: Crazy healers are not a good thing. I think that's why I would never want to work in the ER…though most of them have their heads on straight, and are just doing their jobs. 

And yes---yay for Nimaron! As for Thilómë, she has just a little too much pent up anger towards Celebrían…but you've already read about that by now. 

~On Ch. 6: Yes, Nim is pretty smart, isn't he? There are lots of sneaky ways to make not hungry children eat. And no…I don't think he'd drug Legolas unless the child was in pain…of course, you probably saw the rum pudding note in Ch. 7! 

~On Ch. 7: So you like Nim, huh? If only all healers/doctors/pediatricians were like that! And yes, his news would be hard to deal with…

~On Ch. 10: Oh, Aldandil has been an older brother before (though perhaps not as strongly as in this chapter!). As for getting Legolas into (and out of) sticky situations, you'll remember the sledding incident. There are a few others in "Light" as well (Chapters 7 & 9). 

~On Ch. 9: I imagine that Legolas would smell rather interesting, yes! He was not very happy. He was even more not happy with his mother's comments…hence the soap. As for Celebrían being dim, I am sorry…plot lines, you know. She's painfully condescending, isn't she? 

~On Ch. 10: Yes, poor Legolas stuck with grown-ups. It's disappointing, isn't it? I love the ash wood bit too---it just seemed like something Legolas would say…seeing as how he loves trees so much (and in Tolkien's FOTR, it's mentioned that he can identify just about any kind of wood…so he must've started early!). 

~On Ch. 11: Thilómë's bit explains quite a bit, doesn't it? As for Legolas, I could just imagine him there, talking with his mom…: ) 

And now the next chapter is here! 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Everyone else: No personal author's response for you. Come and review, it might make you feel nice (nice _to me_, that is). **

To anyone who has not read "Light": Chapter 1 contains a bit more on Linnin, if you are wondering about him/circumstances surrounding his death. This is a sort of a sequel, after all. 

Comments and questions are always welcome!

---Aranel

aranels@hotmail.com

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Chapter 12~*~Held Back, Held Out **

Celebrían walked to the guest room she was sharing with her husband, fingering the jeweled hairnet she had taken from her head. Why did every comment and question frustrate and irritate Thilómë so? It was so difficult to know how to handle such things…to handle Thilómë. Celebrían drew in a discouraged breath, opening the door. What was one supposed to say to a woman who had lost a child, who had a weak child, when such things were so unheard of?

"I take it that your visit did not go well?" Elrond looked up at his wife's entrance, slightly surprised to see her looking so dejected. Normally Celebrían wore at least a little smile, something he had always enjoyed about her. 

"No," Celebrían sighed, then turned to her husband, eyes imploring, "I tried to encourage her to speak to me, but somehow I cannot say the right things." 

"Then do not say anything," Elrond responded, walking over to her. He rested his hands on her shoulders, his nose in her hair. He bent to her ear, whispering, "There are times when words do no good. Give her quiet ears. Very quiet ears." 

Celebrían relaxed, fingering her husband's hands. Very quiet ears. 

"I enjoy quiet ears," Elrond mentioned after a long pause. He rested his forehead in his wife's hair, smiling, "It is quite nice to murmur sweet nothings into them."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Why can't I go with you?" Legolas looked at his mother, trying to find a way out of spending the morning with his healer. Nim was very nice…but he was also very boring sometimes. He liked to do grown-up things: weeding his herb gardens, writing letters to his friends, reading things (usually things with no pictures at all). 

"Because I am taking a walk," Thilómë stated plainly, handing her son a napkin for his lap, "With Lady Celebrían."  

Legolas dropped the serviette over his knees, looking at his mother skeptically, "The witchy lady?" Why would Nana want to talk with that lady _again_? 

"Legolas, I will not hear such insults from your mouth," Thranduil gave his son a hard look, glad that Elrond and his family had not joined his table for breakfast. 

"Lady Celebrían," Thilómë repeated the name firmly. It would be best if Legolas were not along for such a visit, should certain things be mentioned or said. She could only hope today's visit would center mainly on how nice the gardens looked. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"What are we going to do?" Legolas started to peel his boiled egg, then picked up a spoon to tap at it a bit more. Aldie had left with the twins for a ride almost before the Sun rose, and Ada and Nana were already gone. Now it was just Nim and him…for the whole morning. 

"We are going on a social visit," Nimaron responded, pushing a bowl of fresh fruit towards the Elfling. Legolas found boiled eggs fascinating to shell, but rarely ate much of them. He had a tendency to pick at food though, when he was distracted. The healer smiled, "Eldor, of your father's stables, has invited me over." 

Legolas's eyes widened, "We're visiting a horse?" Nim loved horses, but it was a bit strange to have one invite you over for a visit.

Nimaron laughed, shaking his head, "No, Eldor is an Elf, like you and me. He trains horses. He has invited me to his house to talk." He smiled, raising an eyebrow at his little charge, "Although we can visit the horses sometime, if you want to." 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Legolas played with one of Nimaron's complex braids, enjoying the view from his healer's shoulders. He had only been this way at festival times, and this was the first good look he got of his father's people's dwellings. There were little houses and bigger houses, on the ground and up in the trees. He stared ahead, realizing that Nim was headed for a particular dwelling not far away. It seemed to be a nice house: all golden, seasoned pinewood from the far away parts of the Wood, intricately carved at the doorposts, lintel, and window frames with leaves and flowers. There were window boxes overflowing with yellow and white flowers, and Nim's dark-haired friend stood outside, smiling. 

Eldor was a little surprised to see a small blond head above Nimaron's, and skinny legs over his shoulders. He shook his head, smiling a little at the song the healer was singing to the boy…something in that nonsensical Quenya that the Noldor seemed so intent on preserving. The child had to be Legolas…_Prince Legolas. Eldor folded his arms over his chest, relaxing his smile. He had seen the Elfling before, at festivals and feasting times. It was common knowledge that great King Thranduil's younger son was...well, _frail_. There was a popular feeling of pity towards the child, and perhaps confusion; but most people were simply glad that King Thranduil had been blessed with another son. _

"Lalwen?" Eldor leaned into the doorway, speaking to his wife, "I think we shall need another plate." 

Now he could see Legolas better, and he smiled a little sadly at the look of him. Such an unfortunate thing, that the king's own son should look so delicate. However, there was Mirkwood pride in seeing that the child had his father's blond hair and blue tinged eyes, and joy in such a happy expression. 

"Hello," Nimaron called, grinning at the sight of Eldor outside his house. They had nearly nothing in common, save a passion for horses. He lifted Legolas off of his shoulders, swinging the child onto the ground, "I've brought a young friend of mine. Is Arasil about?"  

"Somewhere," Eldor nodded, and then smiled down at his king's child, "It is an honor to have you visit us, Legolas. I shall have to track down my son, for surely you don't want to listen to two big Elves talk about training horses for hours on end." 

Legolas nodded quietly, staying close to Nim. Hopefully Arasil was fun, like Aldie and the twins. If not, this morning had just gotten even longer. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Thilómë stole a short glance at Celebrían, watching as the Lady fingered the petals of a small violet. Strangely, but thankfully, the woman had uttered hardly a word during the past hour. They had strolled through the gardens, and Celebrían had admired the Spring blossoms and the shade of the trees; but had stayed very quiet otherwise. It was such a relief, not to be pressed to speak, not to have to listen to well-meaning, but irritating, comments. 

Celebrían noticed Thilómë's interested look, and smiled softly. The morning had been almost silent so far, but pleasant nonetheless. There had been no hard glares, harsh words, or unfortunate fall-outs. Elrond had been right…quiet ears were a very good thing. 

Was there a reason for this change? Thilómë looked to Celebrían again. The woman was still walking quietly, perhaps contemplatively. Maybe…maybe she could share a little of her son now. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Legolas followed after Eldor, finding this hunt for Arasil rather amusing. Eldor had gone from room to room in the little house, and it had been interesting to explore the place. Perhaps most striking was the number of windows: they were large and open, so the house seemed sweet and airy. So many spots to lie and play in the Sun! _Forget about finding Arasil to look after me! The Elfling thought, _I will just stay right in here._ _

"Where is he?" Eldor glanced out one of the windows, then bent to check under a table. He looked at Legolas, "Arasil is very good at hiding." 

Arasil probably did not want to watch an Elfling then. Legolas watched as Eldor peeked inside cupboards and behind furniture. What strange places for an Elf to hide…he was probably crazy! Was it even possible for Elves to be crazy? Apparently so. 

"There you are!" Eldor exclaimed happily, smiling, "Where were you?" 

Legolas followed Eldor's gaze, then felt his own eyes widen. 

For the grey eyes staring back at him belonged not to a tall Peredhel, but to an Elfling. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Thilómë smiled, a genuine smile, and handed Celebrían another stalk of lilac blooms to carry. She shook her head a little, almost laughing, "Thranduil had a little routine that he went through…and like all his routines, it could not be upset. I can still remember him trying to swaddle Legolas…I do not think he ever perfected that!...and then he would carry him once up and down the stairs, and twice around the room, singing all the while. He did the same with Aldandil, you will remember, but there was a slight difference with Legolas: he would forget to put the baby in his cradle." 

Celebrían only grinned in response. Thilómë had started hesitantly, mentioning how much Legolas enjoyed walks under the trees…and had soon enough started to relate sweet and enjoyable memories. Where she had expected pain and regret, there had been so many tales of Legolas's different and somewhat difficult…but still joyful…life thus far. 

"I suppose it was because he was afraid of losing him," Thilómë sobered, remembering the way Thranduil would hesitantly put Legolas to bed. Every night---_every single night_---he would rise from bed, crossing the room to stare into the high cradle. Thilómë glanced to Celebrían, eyes glistening ever so slightly, "We were always so afraid. I think I still am, at times." 

And then Celebrían set the flowers aside, and finally offered what had been needed so badly just over a hundred years before. 

She held back her words, and held out her arms. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

_Shared sorrow is half sorrow, and shared joy is doubled joy_. 

~Swedish proverb


	13. Lovely Arrangements

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, events, and concepts are the property of the J.R.R. Tolkien estate. **

**Rated for angst. **

**Sindarin: _laes_ = baby**

**Hey Reviewers---guess what?! You all have helped "Ardent" reach (and pass!) one hundred reviews!! *jumps around, far too excited for own good. Runs off, is gone for several minutes (everyone groans---Aranel is so strange), returns with gigantic grin and starts handing out birthday party plates* One for you, one for you, one for you….*everyone is giving the author weird looks* Huh? Oh! I thought we'd have a party! One hundred reviews is something to celebrate! *continues handing out plates, then brings out cake, ice cream, punch…and everything else…music plays (pop some in for effect!)…Aranel is getting 'you have lost it' looks***

Have fun! I've even managed to write up a fairly pleasant chapter for you guys! So grab your cake (it's got that fluffy 7 minute frosting that we all love!), sit down, and try not to get crumbs on your keyboards (that would interfere with reviewing). 

Next update will probably be towards the end of the weekend. I am thinking two more chapters will do it. Do you all think I should go on hiatus for awhile when I'm done? Maybe a break would be good…

A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fanfic piece so far! Here are 

**The Notes to Reviewers!!**

***Dragon-of-the-north: Glad you liked "quiet ears"! And Elrond is a smart Elf-lord…I really could not mar his image now, could I? **

Yes…Legolas is a typical little kid for the most part…picture-less books and 'witchy ladies' are never a good thing. : ) 

I am sure we'll see Nim (and maybe Legolas) in the stables at one point or another, if not in this fic, in the next one…for I have plans. Also—I agree that Legolas could probably use some more exercise! He has to develop that Elven grace and those quick reflexes somehow!

I love the way you described Legolas's experiences as an extended baby stage so far…for it truly seems that way: he is still endlessly coddled, carried around, sheltered…and I think that you are right about him starting to break out of it too! Excellent! I think having a friend around might give him a push out the door, so to say…someone his own age to keep up with. 

As for Thilómë and Celebrían, I'm glad that you picked up on all the flower connections. Lit students are so much fun to hear from! And I'm glad that you enjoyed the last line so much! This next chapter is mainly lighthearted---not too much symbolism or anything. : )

BTW—Good luck with your "Magisterarbeit". *sheepish grin* I know no German at all (sadly), but I am guessing that it is some kind of humorous name for a big, nasty dissertation/term paper/analysis. My only other guess is "Masterpiece"….? 

***SperryDee: Glad to hear that the tickling trick worked! I think Thilómë and Celebrían should at least be able to get along now. : ) I agree---Legolas should get some time with kids his own age. It'll do him good. **

***Esgalromen: I came up with "quiet ears" myself, but the expression "closed mouth, open ears" is pretty popular among the AWANA group that I lead. We'll see what happens with Arasil and Legolas…And you LOVE this story now? I'm so happy!**

***Gissela: Hey, a new reviewer! *waves* I'm glad that you enjoyed "Light"…and thank you for the compliments! As for Legolas and his strength, it'll probably happen little by little…and it won't be over in this fic. This means, of course, that I will be forced to write another one. : ) **

***Karri: "YAY!" is a great expression to use! It's about time Legolas got exposed to other Elflings. And yes, I think it was good for Thilómë to get some of those feelings out. As for Legolas spending some time with Elrond…maybe I can work that in. And many, many, many more stories? Are you sure that you would want to read them all?**

***daw the minstrel: Nimaron is fairly wise, I suppose. I've always been a fan of holistic healing. : )  I think that you are right about Celebrían too…she is mending some of the hurts she inadvertently caused, along with some others. **

***Ana: Hey, you reviewed just in time to join in on the reviewer party! I'm glad that you think my stories are sweet and funny…but too short? Do you mean the chapters, or the whole story? I always thought that they were fairly long… : )**

So, you like everyone? I'm glad. And yes, Legolas is full of "surprises". I think Nim mentioned that himself in Ch. 5… Glad to hear that you liked "quiet ears" as well. 

And yes, Arasil is a friend of sorts…more like a playmate for now…for getting along with an Elfling who has been surrounded by adults could be a little irritating at times… : )

***Iluvien: Yes, Thilómë and Celebrían are getting along again! I like reconciliation. **

Humor hits here! However, I don't think Legolas is done with Aldandil yet, even if he doesn't need him in order to get into trouble anymore. : )

Write more after this story is done? I don't know….*fakes a pensive look*

***EireCat: Yippee! Another new reviewer! Cake for you! You've been reading since the beginning, hmm? And you still like it? Excellent, excellent, excellent! I have fulfilled my mission so far!**

Good way to put what's happened between the silver-haired ladies…*grin*

***Zoya: *skips around* Oh, here is a long review! Those are the best kind! **

Glad you liked the chapter, as well as the quote. I enjoy "Macbeth" as well…read it about a year ago…many long, in depth discussions on it. It was good to get to read a quote from it unexpectedly! Thanks!

Ah, yes…Elflings are good at getting into mischief. I'm happy that you liked Elrond's advice also. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

***abomination: You have been heard! It's awful that your keyboard died! (Watch out for cake crumbs now…) And this is one of the best fics that you've read in a long time? I suppose that it both a good and a bad thing (good for me, bad for people looking for good things to read). I'm glad that you like Legolas and Aldandil. And you are a twins fan, hmm? **

As for Thilómë and Celebrían, I think they'll do all right. Celebrían's learned to watch her mouth a little more, and Thilómë's getting over her grudges. 

***PokethePenguin: Happy that you think the story is sweet. And you love it? Are you sure? **

***Saera: My, my…what a blunt request. Is ****now good? **

***orion: You love it too? *hugs self* Good! You like little Legolas? I'm glad that you liked the hard-boiled egg part---I despise eggs…but have always enjoyed peeling (and dyeing!) them. And you've read this multiple times? Oh, joy! And you haven't had to wait very long for an update either! **

~*~~*~~*~

**Everyone else: Hmm…*tosses snack cakes at them* There you go. You deserve something for reading. *glances back to party, then back to poor non-reviewers* Maybe we can throw another review party when the fic is over…we would get lots of reviews to celebrate if you'd write, and you could join in then. **

Comments and questions are always more than welcome!

--Aranel

aranels@hotmail.com

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Chapter 13~*~Lovely Arrangements**

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Look!" Arasil stooped down next to a slow part of the brook near his house. It had been difficult to find something to do with the other Elfling, since playing with Legolas was a lot like dragging a baby around. Really, the King and Queen should have named him "Prince Lego_laes_". Legolas only watched when the two decided to chase butterflies, had fallen and tripped repeatedly during leapfrog, and had no good ideas of his own. Beginning to get frustrated, Arasil had led him to the stream to explore. Now he glanced at Legolas, pointing into the water, "See?" 

Polliwiggles! That was what they were called, right? Legolas settled onto his stomach to peer at them, watching their little tails swishing back and forth. Soon enough he found himself laughing at them, the way the silly looking things nibbled on bits of plants and swam in wobbly circles. Finally Arasil had found something fun to do. Butterflies flew too high and fast to catch, and that jumping game only gotten him tangled into a heap. The pollywiggles were amusing though! Legolas looked up at Arasil, "How long before they turn into frogs?" 

"I don't know," Arasil shrugged, dipping his hands into the water. If he held them very still, a few of the tadpoles would swim past, tickling. 

"It would be fun to watch them," Legolas commented, then sat up, "We should take some home!"

"Take them home?" Arasil's brow wrinkled, "How would we do that?" 

Legolas shrugged, "We have to find something to put them in." 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Nimaron glanced up sharply, hearing Legolas's all too familiar shrieks coming from outside. Were these joyful shrieks? Shrieks of surprise? Fear? Pain? He leaned to look out of Eldor's window. Legolas and Arasil were near the stream, jumping and shouting (and screeching, on Legolas's part). There weren't leeches in that brook, were there? 

"They're fine," Eldor commented, smiling at his friend's worried expression, "Let them play."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"What have you got there?" Eldor held up the tadpole jar, looking at its contents. 

"Pollywiggles!" Legolas exclaimed, stepping over to stare at the precious pets once again. 

Arasil moved to take the jar from his father, to bring it to his eye level, "We found them!" 

"Ah," Eldor nodded, smiling as his son's widened and wavery grey eyes through the curved glass. He glanced to his wife, and then at Nim. The healer seemed rather surprised, and unsure of what to do. Eldor couldn't help grinning, "Are you going to let him take a few home?"

Nimaron opened his mouth to say no, but the sight of the two Elflings excitedly jabbering about their 'pollywiggles' made him pause. When Legolas turned to him with wide-eyes, repeating '_please, __please' over and over again, he drew in a sharp breath, "What will you do with them?"_

"Watch them," Legolas responded. What else were you supposed to do with them?

"And where will you put them?" Nimaron leaned forward, taking the jar into his own hands to look at the larval amphibians. 

Where would he put them? Legolas could not think of a spot, but if Nim knew that, all the pollywogs would have to stay with Arasil. He smiled, trying to look persuasive, "I'll find a place." 

Nimaron sighed, raising an eyebrow at the jar, "All right, but if your parents tell you to return them, you must."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Thilómë walked with Celebrían back to palace, pleasantly relieved. It was strange to suddenly find comfort from the woman that she had tried so hard to avoid, but Celebrían's silent listening and soft embrace had been so reassuring, and it was good to finally be able to share the sorrows on her heart and the joys in her soul. 

Celebrían smiled, carrying an armful of lilac blossoms. Her time with Thilómë had been surprising…and eye-opening. When she next saw Legolas, it would be in the light of his mother's love. Thilómë's son was more than a wan little child…it was clear that his family had dreams, hopes as high as the stars, for the Elfling. And perhaps…_more than perhaps_…he would reach them. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Legolas carefully carried the pollywiggle jar to his room, very happy with everything that had happened. Today had been a very good day. He held the jar up, admiring the few inches of slimy water and the speckled, bubbling frog babies. They would make very good pets…as long as Ada and Nana did not make him return them to the brook. 

Wait…why should Ada and Nana even have to know? Maybe he could put the pollywiggles in a hiding spot. Yes, a hiding place would work…but where? 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Thilómë carried a towel to the bathtub, glancing around the bathing chamber. Legolas had seemed rather…_antsy this afternoon and evening. He had been strangely skittish all through dinner, hurriedly rushing to his room afterwards. She paused to straighten the flower vase on a low marble countertop, turning to her younger son, who was still splashing in the bath water, "These flowers are very pretty."_

"Yes," Legolas nodded a bit too quickly. He glanced around the room, crossing his fingers under the water. Nana had not noticed the pollywiggles yet…and hopefully never would. 

There was something in that look. Thilómë raised an eyebrow at her son, moving to inhale the scent of the blossoms. Raising her face, she started to arrange the flowers a bit. 

There, that was better. Thilómë held up the vase to admire her work. Someone had really chosen a beautiful variety of blooms this time. A beautiful variety with…with something extra in the water. 

"Legolas! How did these get in here?!" 


	14. Patience, Brightness, andSomething More

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, events, and concepts are the property of the J.R.R. Tolkien estate. **

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update, everyone. My weekend was busier than expected, and I've currently been doing this fic as a WIP. One more chapter after this one, and then it is all over. **

Hopefully, the next update will be Thursday or Friday…no promises.

For those looking for the twins, Elrond, and Celebrían, you will get your last glimpses of them in the next chapter. I have story bits littered in a circle around me, and just need to pull them all together. 

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review Chapter 13---I truly appreciate each and every one of your comments. Therefore, I am again happy to present the 

**Responses to Reviewers!!**

***Nikki: Unbearably adorable? Aww… Legolas makes a cute little kid, doesn't he? I'll try to "keep up the excellence"!**

***Zoya: Glad you liked my name for the tadpoles…Old English etymologies always come in handy!**

***PokethePenguin: Legolas needs the pollywiggles? *Legolas nods emphatically* Sorry that I haven't carried on "real soon"…but is this still soon enough?**

***Saera: *jumps around nervously on tiptoes* Yes, you got your point across…unfortunately I have been pretty busy. Of course, it is up NOW.**

***orion: I'm glad that you like Celebrían's little change. Other author's have done her so much better than I have, but I had to have a little conflict. I'm glad that you love my story as well!**

***daw the minstrel: Yes, I agree, a few pollywiggles are a good thing! A good thing that Legolas didn't bring home grown-up frogs, or bugs! I'm glad that you are enjoying seeing Thilómë and Celebrían get along better too. **

***Dragon: Two reviews! Two are twice as nice. **

~On Chapter 12: I'm glad you liked the Elrond/Celebrían bit…it's difficult to delve into the lives and experiences of new characters, even if other author's have done an excellent job of developing them (authors like, oh, you!). Happy that you liked the parts with Celebrian and Thilome as well. : )

~On Chapter 13: I'm sure Thilómë was more than a little surprised—good thing she didn't drop that vase! Happy that you appreciate Legolas finding something enjoyable to do with Arasil, for friendships don't always work out perfectly at first. 

***Elgalromen: AWANA is a worldwide children's church group. I help with a class of K-2 grade kids…they keep me on my toes. **

Glad that you liked "pollywiggles". I came across the etymological term for "pollywogs" and couldn't resist! And yes, the picture of Legolas and Arasil playing leapfrog is a funny one…especially considering that Arasil is a good nose and eyes taller than Legolas, and Legolas is this skinny little thing who has never played the game before. It presents a very ungraceful, but adorable, picture. 

***fan81981: Two reviews for me from you! I love it when people review by chapter!**

~Chapter 12: Happy that you liked my ending line…it seemed rather appropriate. And yes, Celebrían shows some sense…and real compassion. And no, it's not exactly easy for Thilómë…Linnin is gone, but there are still reminders; and Legolas is wonderful, but brings a burden with him. No…it isn't easy. *sad smile*

~Chapter 13: "Pollywiggle" is actually the Old English etymology for "Pollywog": "poll" is "head", and "wiggle" is "wiggle"…so a pollywog is essentially a wiggling head. I couldn't resist the old term and had to throw it into the story. : )

LOL over your detest for tadpoles…I too think they are rather gross now, but have fond childhood memories of them. 

Yes, Legolas's parents are too overprotective…and I agree, more exposure to other kids (and trouble) would be good for him. LOL over the mischievous children comment! 

And Celebrían is growing on _you? I am fairly sure that her face is glad of missing a good bruise. _

***YoshikiSquall: Hi there! I agree, Legolas is a cute child! Keep reading!**

***Iluvien: Glad someone appreciated the cake! As for Ada and Nana not letting Legolas keep the tadpoles, that is his own assumption, since Nim mentions it. Being a little kid, Legolas decides to hide the pets…without realizing that Nim will probably mention them to his parents anyway. As for actual reasons for making him take them back…imagine the child's face if those pollywiggles started doing the back float (we won't let that happen). **

Sorry to here about your pool! That would be messy!

***Ana: Chapters are too short…the next one will be rather long, since I need to pull everything together. Glad you like them even if they are short!**

***Karri: Going on hiatus is bad? Good thing I already know what I want to write about. And yes, Legolas deserves to play like the little kid that he is. And you're going to try to teach your niece and nephew the "pollywiggle" term? Adorable! We really should use Old English more often…**

***EireCat: Wow! Glad that I improved your weekend! You like Legolas's new pets? He likes them too. I think he'll manage okay with some help…Elves have that nature connection, you know. **

I agree…Legolas needed to be able to play with another little kid…and Arasil is a good candidate: he doesn't let the prince thing get in the way, gets irritated over Legolas's weakness but works around it, and is a messy little kid. 

***SperryDee: It's okay if you're late in reviewing…I have never seen/read Harry Potter, so I guess I don't need to worry about the "basilisk". Good luck with your computer privileges. **

Yes, Legolas has been caught! I think Nana is just a little too surprised to get really upset…

***abomination: Hey, he had to put them somewhere, and they could always snack on the flower stems! Thinking that they were in the bathtub was supposed to happen…no one is supposed to know where the tadpoles are until Thilómë finds them!**

***Galadriel Lorien: So you thought the tadpoles were in the tub too, huh? *laughs* Personally, I would not want tadpoles in my bath…but a little Elfling might think differently. **

You will love me forever if I put the twins in again? There's a snippet of them in this chapter, and a tad more in the next. : )

And 99.9% of your attention was on the story? That last .1% must have been focused on something pretty important…  : ) 

***Dragon-of-the-north: Hey, I know you didn't review yet, but I know you're coming! Hurry back to Hamburg! **

~*~~*~~*~

**Everyone else: No response for you. I'd make you feel really sorry for yourself, but I'm in a hurry and have to post before my wonderful reviewers kill me. : )**

Comments and questions are always welcome!

---Aranel

aranels@hotmail.com

***A special thanks to those who have recently added me to their favorite stories/author's lists! You know who you are, you great people!***

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Chapter 14~*~Patience, Brightness, and…Something More**

"There," Elladan carefully set the large glass bowl on top of Legolas's dresser, staring at the fat tadpoles inside of it, "They should be much happier in there." 

"Thank you," Legolas pushed excitedly in front of the older Elf, eager to peer at his pets again. His brother and the twins had poured them from the vase into the bowl, and now they were much easier to watch. 

Thilómë walked into the room, smiling at Aldandil, Elladan, and Elrohir, "It is bedtime for little Elflings, so the three of you had better say good night." 

"They're little Elflings too," Legolas announced, his attention diverted from the tadpole bowl to the three older Elves, "Let's tuck them in first."

This comment drew amused laughter from the older Elves, and Elrohir scooped the child up, depositing him on his bed, "No, I think we had better tuck you in first."

As Legolas scrambled into a sitting position, he found himself covered in falling sheets and bedclothes. He crawled and pushed his way through them, eventually emerging from the tangled mess.

"_Quel du, quel du," Aldandil chanted, flapping the wide sheet out and letting it fall billowing over his brother. He grinned and left the room with the twins, waving good night. _

Tiring quickly from his tunneling and a busy day, Legolas settled into his bed, enjoying the feeling of the soft sheet falling over him. His mother pulled the rest of the blankets up, "_Quel du, glî." She swept a fall of downy hair from his forehead, kissing him goodnight. _

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Elrond, you are the best healer in all of Arda," Thranduil glanced at the half-Elf sitting across from him, "You have seen my younger son; watched him play. What do you say of his condition?"

Elrond tried to relax in his chair, but that was difficult when discussing such things. This was something he had thought about, but had hoped Thranduil would not ask. He looked to the ruler of Mirkwood, smiling a little, "I spoke truly when I said that Ilúvatar had bestowed upon you a good gift." 

Thranduil nodded, realizing that the comment had been given to soften words that would follow. What was coming now?

"A good gift…" Elrond repeated, trailing off as he caught Thranduil's worried look. He laid a hand on the Elf's shoulder, sighing, "A good gift in weak packaging, I am afraid." Elrond gave Thranduil a determined look, "He will grow and strengthen. Be patient."

Be patient. Thranduil's mind caressed the words… Be patient, yes, but for how much longer? 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Thilómë felt the weight of her husband sliding into bed, and nestled herself against his form. Powerful arms rested around her shoulders, and Thranduil's strong but gentle fingers lay spread over her neck. Ah, to feel so safe and secure, and yet not smothered. She turned her head to look at him, smiling, "I nearly thought that you were going to leave me alone here tonight."

"I was speaking with Elrond," Thranduil traced the arch of his wife's collarbone with a finger, then buried his nose in her silky hair, "You need not fear though, for I enjoy your company far better than his." 

"Good," Thilómë laughed quietly, rubbing her thumb across her husband's knuckles, "What were you talking about?"

"Legolas," Thranduil responded, lifting his face from Thilómë's head. 

Thilómë shifted until one of Thranduil's arms was around both her shoulders, her head nested in the spot against his shoulder and neck that Ilúvatar seemed to have fitted perfectly for her. She knew how her husband worried for their younger son sometimes…concerned not so much over the little things, but over the big issues. Thranduil so desperately wanted to know---to _know_---that his son would be strong someday, someday not so far away. He wanted to be sure that Legolas would be able to wield a weapon, protect himself, make a place for himself in the world. Thilómë breathed her reply, "Legolas will grow up strong and fine. He has you." She turned to her husband with a smile, "He brightens every day. Take those bright moments. That is our son…that is what we get to see of his spirit for now." 

Thranduil nodded, a hand massaging his wife's shoulder. Be patient, take the bright moments…  

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Legolas sat up in his bed, suddenly aware of the thundering downpour outside. A flash of lightening lit up the sky, filling his room with a split second of intense light. The Elfling grabbed for a particular blanket, sliding out of bed. Tonight would be a good night to check on Ada and Nana. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Thilómë rolled over drowsily, feeling a small body snuggling down between her and Thranduil. She blinked a few times, "Legolas, what are you doing here?"

The Elfling drew closer to his mother as another rumble sounded outside, "I want to be with you and Ada." 

"You want to be with Nana and Ada, hmm?" Thranduil grasped the child and rolled over so that his son was perched on his stomach. It was never a good thing to have Legolas scared for long…the childhood worries weighed on him too deeply. He tickled the Elfling a little, and then sobered when Legolas abruptly stopped giggling as the thunder rolled over again. A flash of lightening outlined the frightened features of his little one, and Thranduil let the child grasp him firmly around the neck. He patted the Elfling's back, "Be calm, Legolas. It is only a spring storm."

"It sounds mad," Legolas nestled himself between his parents again, shoving his feet under the sheets, "Like it would eat me."

"It would only get you very wet," Thranduil reassured his son, rubbing the child's shoulder. Be patient, take the bright moments…this was not a bright moment, and it did not seem fair for the Elfing to be so scared. The Elvenking tucked his son's blanket around him, "Besides, it is outside and you are right here, with us. And it is not mad tonight, just excited. The earth has been calling for water, and the clouds are now happy to give it." 

Legolas took his father's fingers in his own small hand, gripping them tightly. Happy or not, the storm sounded powerful, and it was good to be so near his Ada. 

Thranduil felt the little fingers curl around his own, and passed his thumb over them. No, this was not a bright moment, not exactly…and this too was his son, this frightened little child. Be patient, take the bright moments…Thranduil lay back, mulling everything over, for the advice did not seem complete. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

A while later Thilómë stretched a bit, turning to look at her husband. Legolas was still wedged between her and Thranduil, now peacefully asleep. However, he still had a few of his father's strong fingers laced through his own. 

Thranduil blinked, hearing his wife's shifting movements. He glanced to the small hand still clasping his own, a bittersweet smile on his face. 

Be patient, take the bright moments…and love whatever remains.  


	15. Just Desserts

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, events, and concepts are the property of the J.R.R. Tolkien estate. **

**Rated for angst.**

**Author's Notes: I apologize for yet another late update…this week was much busier than expected. **

I got started on this chapter, and decided that one chapter was not going to finish it off. I got a little carried away with _beets_, of all things…Anyway, there is another chapter (the last one), and it is finished. I suppose I could put it up now, but I have decided to put it up after I get enough begging reviewers (Aranel has a nasty streak). 

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed…I never expected so many. *hugs self* You all are so nice to take that extra time to type up your comments, and that's why I like to take some time to thank you all! 

**Responses to Reviewers!!**

***PokethePenguin: You love this story? *hugs you* That is so sweet! My next update should be much sooner, whether it matters or not. : )**

***jambaby1963: Hope your memories of crawling in bed with Mom & Dad are good ones. Glad you enjoyed seeing Legolas do it. : )**

***orion: YES! I'm gonna end it…but I'm planning to continue in another fic. I need to end at some point, or I'll keep dribbling on and on forever. : ) Glad you liked the chapter. **

***SperryDee (_and Charlie_): Hey, you must still be allowed on your computer! Good! Anyway, that is so sweet with your little brother coming to you during the thunderstorms…although two straight weeks of that would get tiring! Our new kitten has been coming to me at night, and that's bad enough (although she's darn cute after she's asleep!). **

AND---I apologize for leaving Charlie out! I've only just realized that both you have been signing each review. 

***daw the minstrel: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter so much, and that I managed to get my messages across. It is sad but true, hmm? I'm happy that you liked Thranduil and Thilómë together as well…**

***Saera: NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW should occur sooner next time…might that make you a little happy? **

***Dragon: I'm glad you enjoyed Legolas joining his parents, as well as Thranduil's thoughts. It always makes me smile when people mention someone other than Legolas…the other characters are in here for a reason!**

***Gissela: Hey, you came back! I'm glad you enjoyed the cake. As for Thranduil growing impatient, he is, in a way. It's difficult to accept that your child is going to require a lot of time to strengthen, especially when no one can tell you just how much time. It could be a few more months, a few years, who knows? So yes, he's sort of impatient, but even more, he is worrying. Legolas is starting to get a little older, and he's still not very strong. **

I agree, all Elves probably do have a "nature connection". Legolas is scared because, as he says, the storm "sounds mad". Even with a nature connection, children can still misinterpret things, and that's what he's done. I think that if a storm sounded mad enough to eat me, I would be scared too! 

Galadriel would probably help if I included her, but I don't plan to. I'm guessing that you are one of her fans? (I am also…I have actually started a costume. : )  )

***Iluvien: I'm glad you liked the tucking in scene! And yes, the tadpoles are living in the lap of luxury now. I think Thranduil will be catching more bright moments…**

I loved thunderstorms as well! My dad would carry me outside when the lightening was still far away enough, and we'd stand out there, sopping wet. (It's actually storming right now…ahhh…). I'm sure Legolas will outgrow his fear too…maybe Thranduil should take him outside in the middle of a storm? Glad you thought he was cute even when he was scared. 

***Elvensong: Hey there, new reviewer! Hope my slight angst isn't too much for you, since this isn't all happy stuff…of course, there is a good deal anyway. Keep reading!**

***Angaloth: 14 chapters is a lot to read in one sitting! I'm glad it was better than you assumed…I have the same problem when I consider reading fics…especially ones about Legolas. It's great (for me) that you felt compelled to review!**

To be completely honest, I doubt that Legolas was a frail child in Tolkien's musings. It's just something that I'm doing for my fic. I'm glad that you think his family is wonderful. And you like Nim? He makes a good "pediatrician", doesn't he? Detailed and kind, but not quite fun enough to win over all of a child's affections. : )

I'm glad that you understand Thilómë's feelings as well…and that you like her reconciliation with Celebrían. 

Unfortunately, there are only two more chapters for you to review! Maybe you would like to read a sequel when it gets started? *persuasive look*

***Nikki: I always found crawling in bed with my parents to be calming…I figured Legolas might appreciate it too. He is pretty darn cute, isn't he? As for him getting older, I'm planning on that sometime…though he might not be so cuddly. **

***Galadriel Lorien: I changed my mind (like that never happens!), and decided to write two chapters. I'm pretty sure about this, since I have the end taken care of and know how I want the sequel to go. **

So you are scared of storms, huh? Too bad your parents' bed doesn't work anymore. : (   *passes Gal a plushy animal of her choice (floppy ones are best!) to huggle when she's frightened*  Hope the next storm is not so bad. 

As for the twins, they're included for just a tad in this chapter. 

***Elf of Sirannon: WOW! You have written so many reviews that I am overwhelmed! This response is going to take awhile. *clears off computer table, rolls up sleeves, focuses* All-righty: **

~Light 1: I'm glad my summaries and bio pointed you over here! I agree that little-Legolas fics are usually a combination of cuteness, sweetness, and sadness. I do not think I've ever read Nilmandra's work, but I may have to check it out. 

I don't know why we all believe Legolas's mother is dead...perhaps because she is never mentioned. I think writers also enjoy the thought of Legolas grieving, strangely enough…perhaps because then he must be comforted, and they figure they are the ones to do it! As for tragedy being included in my story, my original plan was to have Thilómë travel over to Aman (I still have my heart-wrenching departure scene on file…*sniffle*). However, things took a different twist, and I like it. : )

I have not read Morgoth's Ring…although I want to. I'm finding it impossible to secure a copy. However, I did read an essay on Elven…um…love...which gave me a few good facts to work with. As for more light needed for sons than daughters, interpret my twist as you wish! I simply thought that sons might require a little more, since in general boys are so energetic! 

As for choosing when to conceive a child, I am not exactly sure. My source mentioned that people assume this because Elven couples know their children's begetting dates: either they have control over the situation, or they do not partake in "begetting behavior" too often. My assumption? A little of both. Thilómë and Thranduil both remember the day (factor 2) and they both had a little Dorwinion that night, which might decrease their control just a smidgen (factor 1). I agree, under normal circumstances they'd avoid conceiving another child. But then, there's always fate. *grin*

~Light 2: Well, by now you know Aldandil's name! I'm glad you feel for him too…it's tough. The whole situation is sad, isn't it? I agree…poor lil Greenleaf. 

~Light 3: Um…actually, I know nothing of the birthing customs of the Eldar, save for the fact that it requires "light" from the mother and that labor and delivery take a long time, and that pregnancy lasts about a year. Anything else is guesswork!

Yes, Aldandil is just slightly over 200, so he's still fairly young. I'm glad you like that in him. : ) Happy that you liked the "robe-wetting action" too!

~Light 4: Well, she had to wake up sooner or later. : )

~Light 5: I'm sorry if I disappointed you in keeping Legolas rather weak for so long…I promise that he will get strong sooner or later!

~Light 6: The river is still because of the current weather patterns. *laughs* No, really it's just strange timing…Thranduil is getting a rare chance to relive a memory, and at such a special time. It doesn't really forbode anything…keep it in mind though; it will make the last chapter of "Ardent" interesting!

~Light 7: So you like seeing Legolas cross-eyed? And no, Thranduil's not too mad…he's a patient daddy, you know. 

~Light 8: I always thought about it being similar to dying: consider Legolas's response to Galadriel's message. He scolds Gimli for wanting news of his "death". I figure that it's a feeling shared by his family. As for traveling to Aman being like suicide, I suppose it is a little like that…

~Light 9: I'm glad you liked the Balrog song! I think Legolas probably looked darn cute singing it in his unmentionables!

~Light 10: It is hard to imagine why an Elf would leave their family, isn't it? Especially considering how close Elven couples are. Time travels faster for them, but a thousand years is still a long time. I'd imagine it would be incredibly difficult, and that is probably why the Elves only travel there when they feel called/are sorrowful…and this brings us back to the comparison of traveling to Aman being like death…death with an afterlife, I suppose. As for Galadriel and Celeborn, I think Celeborn probably didn't wait too long to join her…perhaps a few hundred years. Considering how close they were, he probably grew desolate after awhile, even in his new kingdom, and sailed West. I suppose it's similar to an older couple…when one passes away, the other usually follows within a few years. *sad smile*

~Light 11: Glad you liked it. 

~Ardent 1: Aldandil just wants to show Legolas a good time. And yes, sledding would turn into disaster for Legolas, wouldn't it?

~Ardent 2: You know what's up between Thilómë and Celebrían by now!

~Ardent 3: So you liked Legolas's antics, huh? And I agree, nobody seems to want to visit Mirkwood. Elrond's sending them all to a place that's dark and slowly being overtaken by shadow…not exactly as pleasant as Imladris or the Havens. 

~Ardent 4 & 5: Uh-oh is right…but at least Legolas is okay!

~Ardent 6 & 7: The Balrog song was cute, wasn't it? And the picture of Legolas with his wings is darn cute too. 

~Ardent 8: Yup, Nim's been hanging around for about four years…not too long, although time probably goes by more slowly when you're in the company of an Elfling. 

~Ardent 9: Yes, Elrond's the Lord of Somewhere Important! I liked your bit on Mirkwood being "Somewhere Not So Important, Apparently". Perhaps Elrond will get a chance to reflect in one of my fics, perhaps not. I'm glad you liked the idea of Legolas in his little green outfit…maybe I'll do a picture sometime. : )

Now you must read and review the rest!

***Dragon-of-the-north: YIPPEE! You're back! *jumps up and down happily before hugging Dragon* It was so sweet of you to wait in order to give a really nice review…it was worth it! Thank you! I think you're right about both of us liking Legolas more and more…and you still loving Aldandil and Thilómë. On to your real review…**

~On Ch. 13: Hey, someone appreciated another twist on Legolas's name! I just keep running across little things to do with it…I wonder if Tolkien realized there were so many…not even counting some of the nasty ones I have seen in English. I am sure Legolas is wishing he had both a mother-name and father-name right about now… (Thilómë never did give him a separate name, unless you count "_glî"!)_

"Pollywiggles" are fun, aren't they? I am going to have to track down a few for my sisters. I'm glad you appreciated Nim's worry…and Eldor's response! Arasil is most definitely a "normal" Elfling, and "all boy" too. Nim is rather soft, isn't he? I suppose Legolas's pleas and wide eyes helped. 

Celebrían can be nice, can't she? She's learning. 

Yes, Legolas is turning rather mischievous! I'm sure Thilómë was _very_ surprised! I'm glad you liked that scene. 

~On Ch. 14: The twins and Aldandil are smart, aren't they? I'm sure their own childhoods helped them out a little. I'm glad you liked Legolas's comment too…I have actually heard similar things from children. And no, they aren't too grown up…I think after a while social/family position and experience take precedence over actual age, and therefore the twins and Aldandil are still relatively young. : ) 

You are right in saying that Thranduil is stubborn…I think that's why we assume he cannot learn sometimes! 

You really do like these Thranduil and Thilómë bits, don't you? (Sneak preview: You will like the last chapter, then! Although it's not a bedroom bit.) I really can't write mush…which is probably a good thing. I think Tolkien said himself that Elven couples loved each other in a way where the physical love was present, but not dominant. I'd like to see a detailed love scene from him! (Thank you for your comment too---are my love scenes really that great?)

Thranduil is a good daddy! He really doesn't want his worries to be shared by his son, and I think love helps him to stay patient when he deals with Legolas. As for the moment a few hours later being bittersweet, I think you are right about it being more sweet than bitter…however, although it is incredibly sweet for Thranduil to wake with Legolas still holding his hand, it is a little bitter to consider the reason _why he is. *sad smile*_

***Zoya: Thank you for your comment…although parts of Legolas's childhood are becoming more mischievous than innocent now! **

***Lindsey: Oh, wonderful! A new chapter by chapter reviewer! So you were a little hesitant about reading and reviewing, hmm? I'm glad you decided to check out my fic! Thank you for taking the time to write such nice reviews… it's always so much fun to read through such things. Now I am going to have to respond to all of them! *deep breath, positions hands over keyboard* Here goes:**

~Ch.1: I'm glad that you "absolutely loved" it. I'm sure Legolas was pretty scared…but was having a blast at the same time! I'm glad that you liked "forever and a day"…it is rather cliché, but it seemed so appropriate. 

~Ch. 2: I'm glad you like Aldandil! Yes, he really cares about Legolas…I figure he feels lucky to have him around. And you are right…they do get into trouble when they're together! Siblings do seem prone to that…

And yes…you would not want to get on Thilómë's bad side.  

~Ch. 3: Yeah, they figured baby cereal was the best thing to feed a little Elfling. Not the smartest thing in Arda. 

~Ch. 4: Yes, Aldandil is old enough to serve and drink wine…in the first chapter of "Light" it's mentioned that he's a little over 200, so he's basically a young adult: old enough to go to war, marry, and drink/serve wine. I'm glad that you liked the bit with him and Nim…Aldandil can be very gracious and responsible when he wants to be! 

I'm glad that you enjoyed the part with Nim and his horse too! It's there for a reason!

~Ch. 5: Tear jerker? *sniffle* It was supposed to be. I'm glad you like Aldandil. And yes, this incident is why Nim ends up staying around…it's proven that he is a lot more capable of caring for Legolas than the other healers. I'm glad you enjoyed the imagery of Thranduil holding Legolas too…there is actually a link to a real picture on my bio page, if you'd like to see it. 

~Ch. 6: Yes, variety is good! I'm glad you appreciated Thranduil's reaction, too. 

~Ch. 7: You are right, it is sad but necessary, in a way. I'm glad that you like the way that I portray Thranduil…along with everyone else! Anyways, Thranduil has to be the dad, the one who has plans for his children…and yet, it's hard to make plans for a child like Legolas. So…he just has to love him, I guess. *sad smile* I'm glad you liked seeing Thranduil check in on him like that. 

So you liked the gwilwileth bit too, huh? It is foreshadowing…although it plays mainly into what's going to happen in my next fic. Of course, we all know already that Legolas soars incredibly high eventually…he joins the Fellowship, doesn't he? 

~Ch. 8: Good comparison of Thilómë's loss with a little girl's loss of interest in Barbies. Think really hard though…when does a grown-up gal end up playing with Barbies again? Hmm? You let me know what you think, and I'll tell you when this fic is over. : )

Oh, yes…Aldandil is important! I won't say how important though…Legolas has his parents and friends too, you know. *knowing smile*

~Ch. 9: No, you wouldn't want to be on Thilómë's bad side. It is not a good place to be. It is funny how clueless Celebrían is though, isn't it? Thilómë really takes advantage of her unfortunate mindset on Legolas's condition. 

I'm glad that you liked the roses/mint and soap comment too…too bad Thilómë never actually got her punishment. 

~Ch. 10: Yes, poor little Legolas. *pats him on the head and sends him off to play with Arasil* We all know that he gets a friend later though, so that makes it a little better. 

Yes, Thilómë's right. Thank you for your compliment too! And you are not a dork for wanting to commend Legolas! He's just proven to that stuck-up Lady that he's not the feeble-minded little baby that she thinks he is! 

~Ch. 11: It is tough to loose those connections with friends…too bad that it happens so often in real life. 

~Ch. 12: Yes, Elrond is a very smart Elf. Too bad Celebrían didn't talk to him earlier. And yes, Legolas gets to meet another Elfling…yippee!

~Ch. 13: No, I couldn't make Arasil nasty…although I did let him get irritated. It was tempting…but there are too many fics where Legolas's first encounters (or all encounters, for that matter) with other children are awful. I had to let him have a halfway decent Elfling for his first "mellon". Yes…Legolas will probably experience problems with other children sooner or later…but not in this fic. 

Yes, Nim's slightly paranoid. Whenever Legolas isn't safely coloring or looking at picture books, his healer is constantly worrying over him tripping over/falling out of/hurting himself with things. I agree, numerous tricks could be pulled on such a guy. : )

Tadpoles are fun, aren't they? I had some when I was little too, and last year we watched them in my bio course. I thought Legolas might like them. : )

~Ch. 14: Thranduil is definitely searching…he adores Legolas for who he is, but as his father, he still wishes he could have a normal, happy childhood. Other people's words do help…and I'm glad that you liked him adding his own bit to the advice. I'm glad that you liked seeing Legolas join his parents as well…he's branching out a little now, but he still needs his Ada and Nana a lot! So happy that you think "and love whatever remains" is true to the whole story! 

AND: You do not write too much in the "review things"! Keep writing a lot! Long, detailed reviews are the best kind! 

***LegolasGLGrl9: I'm happy that you found this story again too! I'm glad that you love it, and that you think Legolas is cute. Thanks for your comment on Thranduil and the rest, too! I'm glad you appreciate being able to see their emotions and thoughts.  And thank you for book marking too! *is feeling that 'I'm special' feeling right about now***

***EireCat: It made you sniffle a little? *passes EireCat a box of tissues* I think things will start looking sunnier for Legolas through the last part of this fic (no more nasty storms or anything!), and I'll let him get big and strong sooner or later in the next fic. You are right; Frodo's going to need a powerful, keen Elf warrior to shoot orcs and things later! And…you love this story? *hugs EireCat, knocking tissues out of her hand* Thanks!**

***YoshikiSquall: Aww…you really like this fic? I feel a little sorry for Thilómë and Thranduil too…this is tough on them. **

~*~~*~~*~

**Everyone else: There are still two new chapters left to review (this one, and the next), not to mention all the old ones! That said, you still have time to get author responses! Hurry! **

Everyone is free to drop in on the leftovers of today's luncheon…although there are no apple dumplings left…tons of beets though. *reviewers are confused, since they have not yet read the chapter*

A very blessed and happy Easter to any Christians out there! And a pleasant Passover to those of you who are Jewish! 

As always, everyone's comments and questions are welcome!

---Aranel

aranels@hotmail.com

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Chapter 15~*~Just Desserts**

Thilómë sipped her lemonade, her tongue slightly amused at the slight raspberry tinge to the drink. It was a good day for lemonade: sunny, comfortably warm, and rather relaxed. Songbirds were in the tree braches above, and the air was permeated with apple and pear blossoms. 

"Imladris must be full of light this time of year," Thilómë commented, remembering the gardens under the open sky. Her thoughts drifted back not only to the scenery, but to the sweet memories of conversations and quiet afternoons, enjoyable times. 

Celebrían nodded, "Yes, it is very nice. You should visit again sometime."

"In winter," Elrond put in, reaching for slice of fruit, "The season is milder there."

"Perhaps," Thranduil responded, nodding. Elrond and his folk were to leave early in the afternoon today, and it was nice to meet for lunch under the fruit trees before the departure. It was also good to know that invitations were open for visits again; that relations were better now. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

            Legolas stared down at the plate in front of him, swinging his legs underneath the large picnic table. All that was left was a small pile of purple beets, shredded into small bits and generously seasoned with a thick sauce of butter, sugar, and salt. Nana had promised dessert for a clean plate, and he had eaten everything else. Of course, beets would be the thing that Nim would demand he eat. 'A wonderful vegetable,' he had said, dropping a large spoonful onto the plate, 'Especially nutritious for young Elflings.' Legolas wrinkled his nose at the dish, deciding that anything 'nutritious' must also taste horrible. 

An excited sparkle flamed up in several sets of Elven eyes as a servant carried the dessert tray to the table. Elves may thrive on words, but they still possess appreciation for a well made delicacy. 

"Finish up, Legolas," Thilómë smiled at her son as a servant slid a flaky cream pastry drizzled with chocolate sauce onto her dessert plate. 

Legolas picked up his fork, toying with it a little. The dessert tray was laden with light layered pastries, sugared fruits and candied violet petals, strawberries dipped in chocolate, carefully sculpted flowers of marzipan, and steamed apples in their rich, crusty jackets dripping with sweet hard sauce…one of his favorites. There were six of the dumplings on the tray, and now his father was gesturing to one. 

Ai! The twins were each taking one now, and Aldandil was sure to want one as well! The Elfling's eyes darted between the pile of beets on his plate and the dumplings on the tray. Lady Celebrían reached for one, setting it in front of her husband. She was reaching for her own dessert too---was she going to take the last dumpling? Legolas's back straightened sharply as he strained to see. Praises! She selected several small dainties instead. That left one perfect dumpling, its pastry shaped into an apple. The baked dough blushed slightly with pink food coloring, and the dumpling's apple leaves were coated in sugar. Legolas could already taste it melting over his tongue. How would he ever finish the beets in time to get it? The servant was already carrying the tray to Nim!

"That looks appetizing," Nimaron pointed out the remaining dough-wrapped apple. 

Legolas shoveled a forkful of the despised vegetable into his mouth, souring at the strong taste. Beets were awful. He swallowed hard, choking them down. He lifted another bite to his mouth when something caught his eye. 

Nim still had a good helping of beets on his own plate. 

"You need to finish your vegetables!" Legolas announced urgently, just in time to stop the servant from placing the dumpling in front of Nim. 

"True," Nimaron nodded, giving the servant an apologetic smile. How could he expect Legolas to clean his place if he himself did not? 

Legolas watched as Nimaron began eating his beets. Nim could eat faster than him, and would still get the dumpling if desperate measures were not taken. The Elfling was sitting between his mother and the healer, and he slowly pushed his own plate closer to Nimaron's, sliding closer to the older Elf as well. 

Nimaron glanced down as a small elbow hit his own, "You are rather close, are you not, Legolas?" 

Legolas smiled sweetly, settling into his new spot, "I just like you."

"Oh," Nimaron raised his eyebrows. One moment Legolas would be trying to avoid or thwart him, and the next he would be pleasant and amiable. He patted the child's head, "Just be careful with those elbows." 

Nodding, Legolas tapped his plate just a tad closer, so that it was touching Nim's. Now for the tricky part. 

One of Elladan's curved eyebrows arched, and he nudged his brother. Elrohir glanced up from the pastry he was picking at to see the Elfling across the table furtively dropping forkfuls of beets onto Nimaron's plate. The child's movements were quick and careful, and the healer's hefty serving was growing bit by little bit. 

Had anyone seen? Legolas pushed what remained of his beets around his plate a little, taking another forkful. He brought it close to Nim's plate, then caught the twins looking at him. Hurriedly he shoved the bite into his mouth, smiling awkwardly around it. 

Aldandil turned to look at Elrohir as the dark-haired Peredhil's shoulder hit his own. The twins seemed to be particularly amused with something. Elladan had suddenly become just a little too stoic and careful, and Elrohir was staring down at his dessert, obviously trying to keep a straight face.  

Legolas rushed through scooping the last of his vegetables onto Nimaron's plate, eating the final, tiny bit to remove any guilt that might result from not eating his beets himself. He had eaten more than enough of them. If it weren't for Nim, he would not have to worry about beets. Washing the forkful down with some lemonade, he slid back towards his mother, patting her arm, "Nana, the beets are all gone. May I have my dessert now?" Saying that the beets were gone was not a lie…they had gone right to Nim's plate, and now they were going to his stomach. 

"Of course," Thilómë smiled at her son. It was so nice to see Legolas actually finish everything on his plate, a rare occurrence. She beckoned the servant with the dessert tray, "What would you like, _glî_?" 

Legolas pointed to the dumpling, already wetting his lips in anticipation. He picked off one of the pastry leaves, placing it inside his mouth. Mmm…perfect. 

Nimaron managed a smile at the Elfling, still gulping down beets. He had been planning to indulge in that very pastry. Oh well…at least Legolas was enjoying it. 

"Oh, he's awful!" Elrohir grinned at Aldandil, watching as Legolas picked away at his long-desired dessert. 

Elladan shook his head, having a hard time not smiling, "That was not an honorable thing to do."

"He's never done it before!" Aldandil responded, looking to his brother. The Elfling was chewing a bit of the steamed apple, obviously relishing it. Considering what he had just done, Legolas looked slightly too pleased. Aldandil looked back to the twins, a slight look of doubt crossing his face, "At least not that I know of." 


	16. Shining Ardently

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, events, and concepts are the property of the J.R.R. Tolkien estate. **

**Rated for angst. **

**Author's Notes: This is the last chapter. *tears…both happy and sad* Hope you all have enjoyed this fic…I do promise to write another one, although maybe not right away. Don't fear, my mind is crowded with ideas…I simply have to get them all down. **

If you need something to read in the meantime, and haven't read "Light" yet, feel free to check it out! Otherwise, **Dragon **has a wonderful list of stories on her web-site (her own stories are great as well!). 

**Translations: Loads of Sindarin in this chapter (for Aranel, anyway): **

_Diola__ lle = Thank you_

_Namaarie = Farewell_

_Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' __malta_. = May your way be green and golden.

_Tenna' ento lye omenta. = Until next we meet. _

_Aa' hen'lle nauva gail_. = May your eyes be bright. 

_tinu_ = small star(s); spark(s)

_giliath_ = stars

_tithen-tinu__ = tiny, small star(s) (coined term)_

Please forgive me in advance for wrong grammar/word choice. Sindarin is only used to strengthen the fic a little…and I am very open to corrections. 

**Thank you to the many people who reviewed Chapter 15! These responses are for you! **

**Responses to Reviewers: **

***daw the minstrel: So you liked Ch. 15, hmm? Oh, good. Yes, the older boys were acting rather typical, weren't they? They are no perfect angels either. : )**

BTW—I apologize for not reviewing any of your fics yet—I have been meaning to! I did read "Joinings", but my review was "eaten"—I shall leave a nice one when I get a chance, for it was a beautiful story. 

***Nikki: Yes, Legolas is quite another story when he's inspired…I'm glad you liked Aldandil's wondering—for Legolas has appeared to be a fairly good Elfling up until now (except for that porridge incident…). And you love this fic—oh, joy!**

***The Mystic of Hobbiton: Thanks for leaving a review! I'm glad you like my portrayal of Legolas. Are you sure this is one of the best stories that you've read? *little Legolas is staring at The Mystic wide-eyed. "Dead frogs?" Soon enough he is rushing to check on those precious pollywiggles***

***Lady Berenice: Hello, new reviewer! **

~Ardent 1: I'm glad you think this looks like a great little-Legolas piece…do you still think so?

~Light 1: Yes, Ardent should make a little more sense…there is a lot of background in "Light". : )

~Light 2: Yes…Legolas is a good character for this sort of thing, since everyone adores him in his powerful Elven-warrior form…and therefore they never really see him completely as the weak, little child in my fics…so it's not too depressing. LOL to your description of him. 

~Ardent 6: Still one of the best? Oh, good. How about now?

~Ardent 8: Oh, goody…another reviewer likes Aldandil! It's so tough to write a brother for Legolas that other fic-writers/readers will accept. His explanation is nice, isn't it? 

***pris: Hi there! I'm glad you had some laugh-time: the picture is pretty funny, isn't it? Good thing Nim is just a tad gullible in his dealings with Legolas…just pour the innocent cuteness on and he melts. **

***PokethePenguin: It's probably a good thing that you didn't try that…think of the consequences if you got caught. *grin* And you DO love my story! *hugs to you*  Legolas makes a funny little stinker, doesn't he?**

***abomination: Sorry to hear you were sick! *get well balloons galore* I know, know…Legolas has a strange comment on the storm…and you like beets? Good for you. *Little Legolas hands abomination a heaping platter of shredded beets* Eat up. And yes…Legolas is a "little demon" this time around, isn't he?**

***Dragon-of-the-north: An Easter egg chapter, hmm? I will have to think hard about the symbolism of that one, mellon! As for the idyllic setting, I am glad to hear that Easter was beautiful for you…we had drizzle most of the day!**

Yes…Nim would push the nutritious veggies…and Legolas would despise them. And yet those dumplings are so tempting! Glad that you liked Legolas's comments to Nimaron! And I am thrilled to hear that you laughed through the rest of the chapter! This take on Legolas is rather fun, isn't it? Especially when he has used naughtiness as a last resort…and even swallows a few forkfuls to eliminate any guilt. 

Glad you liked seeing the twins and Aldandil caught the little bugger! And of course no one expects it of Legolas—he is, as you put it, "weak, sweet, [and] little". Yes, he is very pleased with himself…and that dumpling! 

***Saera: Glad you laughed. What are you going to say now that there will be no more chapters? **

***Dragon: Yes, Legolas is letting his mischievous side out! I'm glad you thought the incident was cute. **

BTW, please forgive me for mentioning your site above without asking first…I hope you don't mind!

***orion: Dribbling on forever is not a good thing because it would last forever…and the fic would probably get abandoned somewhere in the middle, instead of finished. *glances to loads of 3"  floppies full of things written over the past five years* Yes…forever. Who knows though? I might re-vamp this thing sometime. **

Glad you loved the chapter, and yes, "mini-legolas" will be back in the next fic…though he has some growing up to do. 

***feanen: Another new reviewer! Glad you found the chapter amusing. **

***Lindsay: Yes—Legolas is sneaky! He was rather sneaky when he did away with that porridge too! He realizes he's doing something not exactly right…but gives himself reasons for it, and eats some beets to remove any resulting guilt. : ) Very sneaky. **

Nim is a little "clueless" when it comes to Legolas's behavior in general…for this Elfling doesn't treat him the same way all the time. At one time he might be found desperately avoiding the healer, and the next he might be sitting on his lap listening to a story. As for being clueless enough to let the beet thing slide…we'll just add that Nim is pretty involved in conversation with the other adults; plus, no one expects such a thing from Legolas. 

The Barbie Thing: You got it! 

***Ana: Hey, you're back! Glad you liked the beet chapter! As for the thunderstorm…I agree, they are nice to listen to at night (personally, I adore storms). As for Legolas being afraid of them…I thought readers would enjoy that better than nightmares…a storm is easier to get used to, and has a good side. **

***fan81981: You're back too! I'm glad that you liked seeing Legolas's mischievous side…I believe you yourself said that he needed to learn the art of it. Glad that you liked his little excuse for Nim. Nim is a little gullible, isn't he? (If you'd like an explanation, see Lindsay's response.) **

Yes, Legolas is a little "awful". *hugs to you!* Glad you liked Aldandil's wondering. : )

***Zoya: You're sister sounds like a little stinker! Glad you liked the chapter. I hope I get 200+ reviews too! And this story still "rocks", huh? : )**

***LegolasGLGrl9: Glad you could picture Legolas piling beets onto Nim's plate…he is clever…and sneaky, too. **

***EireCat: Your favorite chapter, hmm? Glad you liked it…and that you laughed so much! Yes…there is one more chapter, and this is it. And you are sorry to say good-bye, huh? You are just going to have to read my next fic then! **

***Anyone Who Thinks Legolas Should Be Punished: Let it suffice to say that Aldandil is a very good brother and did not tattle on Legolas. He did, however, dish out a double helping of steamed carrots to his little brother at the next meal, and shot him several knowing looks when he pushed those veggies around his plate. As for Nim, I think he caught on by then…and has been more careful since. **

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Everyone else: If you haven't reviewed yet, this is the perfect time: this is the last chapter, so you will not feel obligated to leave any more. Plus, you can just let me know what you thought of the whole story overall. Three words is enough: I hated/liked/loved it. See, it's that easy!**

**Responses to reviewers will occur either in the first chapter to my next fic, or in a tag-on to this fic. I will probably wait about a week to respond. I am hoping to have LOTS of reviews to respond to. *hint, hint***

As always, everyone's comments and questions are welcome!

---Aranel

aranels@hotmail.com

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Chapter 16~*~Shining Ardently**

"A safe trip to you," Thilómë handed Celebrían a package, exchanging goodbyes. The honey cakes would taste good when the Lady of Imladris and her family camped later tonight. 

"_Diola__ lle," Celebrían smiled, softly embracing Thilómë before walking to her horse. Elrond and the twins had already mounted, and were waiting. She pulled away, "Be sure to write, and do visit again. It has been too long."_

"Yes," Thilómë stood back as Nimaron assisted Celebrían in mounting her palfrey. She raised a hand in farewell, "Take care."

Already Elrond was turning his horse towards the path, and the steeds of Elladan and Elrohir were pawing at the soft spring ground, eager to go. Thranduil smiled, glad that their visit had ended so well, _"Namaarie! Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' __malta__!" _

_"Tenna' ento lye oment,"_ Elrond responded, turning with a lifted hand, _"Aa' hen'lle nauva gail!" _

Thranduil waved, and then watched contemplatively as the horses began to disappear into the Wood. Had Elrond's parting words been merely a usual farewell, or were they a wish for something more? He glanced down to where Legolas was standing, still following the last swishes of the horses' tails and bits of Lord Elrond's red banner with his eyes. His eyes. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Look!" Legolas was at the windows again, pointing outside. It was dark, and Thilómë was just deciding that the child had been up late enough. 

"What is it, _glî?" Thilómë got up from her chair to join him. It was Legolas's habit to alert everyone that there was _something_ to see, but he rarely said _what_ that something was. _

Legolas kept his gaze focused on the outdoors, his hands pressed to the window panes. Leaning slightly, Thilómë could tell by his wide eyes that he was excited about something…whatever that might be. Finally he turned to her, pointing, "Do you see, Nana? The fireflies are out tonight!" 

"Ah, yes," Thilómë nodded, smiling. Now that he had mentioned it, she caught the faint green lights every here and there. It was that time of year after all. She watched as her son pressed his face to the window, straining to see better. The child was fascinated by natural light…the warmth of sunbeams, the twinkle of stars, and now these tiny blinking candles. Thilómë turned him to herself, raising an eyebrow, "Perhaps Aldandil will help you to catch some." 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"We need something to put them in," Aldandil walked with Legolas into the kitchen, glancing around, "Remember, we need to let them go after we watch them for a little while." 

"Yes," Legolas nodded solemnly. It really was too bad that fireflies got too sad to blink when they were brought indoors. Elbereth's tiny stars would have made a very nice nightlight. The Elfling brightened at the thought and scampered to a shelf in the room, "We can use one of these!"

Aldandil looked at the elaborate objects on the shelf, biting a lip, "Are you sure? A canning bottle would work just as well."

Legolas was already set in his choice, "It would be so pretty! We can surprise Nana!"

"All right," Aldandil smiled at his younger brother's excitement, taking one of the vessels into his hands. Legolas was right…the fireflies would look very nice in there indeed. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Thilómë took her husband's arm, smiling as she leaned her head upon his shoulder. It had been good to visit with Elrond and Celebrían, but it was nice to have time alone with her family again. The sounds of patient words and excited giggling filled the small garden grove, and the brief flashes of fireflies could be seen blinking in the lilac bushes. The night noise of chirping crickets and chorusing frogs came softly. Thilómë settled against Thranduil and the tree behind them, letting out a breath of the balmy spring air. It was a lovely place to be…and it was made even more lovely by the presence of loved ones.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Just wait," Aldandil opened his cupped hands slightly, holding them at his brother's eye level. A faint glow could be seen from the cracks between his fingers, and he grinned at Legolas's excited smile, "See? Now we need to find a few more." 

Thranduil watched as his sons attempted to catch the glowing beetles. Aldandil had done this many times before: times when he and Thilómë would join in, laughing over their sudden inability to accomplish something that seemed so simple. Their older son stood patiently now, waiting until a light went on nearby…then lightening quick the unsuspecting insect was in his hands, and then in the vessel he had placed nearby. Legolas flitted from bush to bush chasing, but never actually catching, numerous bugs. Thranduil's smile faded slightly as he wondered, _Will he ever catch what he wants, or will his desires fly too high? _

Thilómë caught her husband's look of contemplation…it was _that_ look, after all. She nestled closer to him, her fingers on his arm, "Watch them now."

Thranduil relaxed, seeing Legolas clamber onto Aldandil's back. His older son was craning his head up towards the little one, probably giving some sort of advice. After that they stood for awhile, quietly…Aldandil holding the mysterious container; Legolas patting his small hands on his brother's head. And then…

"I have one!" 

_Gwilwileths flew higher_. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Look, Nana! Ada, do you see?" Legolas hopped in front of his brother, pointing urgently to trapped lightening bugs. _Tithen-tinu_, Nana called them, _tiny little stars_. 

Thilómë smiled and took the vessel into her hands, holding it up, "They make a very beautiful lamp." She extended it to Thranduil, "What do you think?"

Thranduil felt his eyes widen for a moment, then allowed his mouth to widen into a large grin at his sons' efforts. Not even Dorwinion had ever looked so appealing in a wine decanter.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ 

Thilómë paused, taking in the look on her younger son's face as the _tithen-tinu_ rushed out of their temporary cage. It was one of childish delight and regard, wide eyes and an open-mouthed smile of happy awe. Just as the moment neared its end, Thranduil rushed forward, sweeping up the child, continuing the pleasure. Her husband pointed up into the sky, "Do you see, Legolas? There are _giliath, and __tinu, and _tithen-tinu_. It looks as though Lady Elbereth has hung them all like lanterns, does it not?" Thranduil smiled, meeting his little one's eyes. Perhaps something was kindled in those blue-grey depths as well. Something flickering faintly, but at the same time something…_ardent_. _

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Returning home, Thranduil's free hand met one of his wife's; their fingers intertwining and swaying together as they walked. What simple joy in having a child's head on one shoulder, his wife's on the other, and an older son walking close behind. There was the delight of Aldandil's youthful steps, Legolas's soft breath, and Thilómë's low and euphonious hum. Thranduil found himself enveloped in the familiar melody, the notes of his deep hum vibrating forth and joining the quieter ones of his wife. 

Thilómë felt her sounds wrapped with Thranduil's, the way their fingers entwined together, always a perfect fit, as though Eru Ilúvatar had carved each part of one to complement and complete the other. It felt so safe that way, to know that if her part failed, Thranduil's would be there to hold her up somehow. The was strength in being sure of that…strength enough to push something only remembered back into the knowing parts of her when a faint voice called to it. 

Thranduil felt his wife's fingers clasping his own more tightly now, and her soft hum was turning into quiet words, imperceptible at first, and then clearer and—ah!—so rare and beautiful. When was the last time he had heard her sing such a thing? It was the kind of music that came from a place deep within, issuing forth only when something moved it so. 

His wife was singing of the stars. 

And…the more shaky breaths against his neck proved it so…his little son was also. 

Thranduil's own voice cut into the night, blending with his wife's and sons'. His mind drifted away to thoughts of Elbereth dressed in white, lighting her stars with an illuminating touch. 

"Thranduil, look." Thilómë's free hand was on his arm, pressing. He made to stare up, but his wife pointed his gaze downward, to the water they were standing over. 

The stars' wavery reflections moved with the slight shifts of the water, flickering brightly. It was true, what Thilómë had always said about the stars looking most beautiful when they were reflected in the water. Thranduil had never really decided why, but it could not be denied. 

Perhaps it was the way they still flickered brightly, even though they rippled with the movements of the River. There was a light in them, though it was not quite as clear as the shine of the stars in the sky, but the beauty of that light was strange and wonderful. 

Thranduil glanced to his wife, looking into her eyes. 

They held the light of reflected stars…rare, rippled, reflected, and…

And shining ardently. 

 ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

A/N: Please do not kill me for using words related to "ardent" twice instead of only once. 

So what did you think? Review! 


	17. Author's Note & Responses to Reviews

Hello, all! This is just a note to let you know that the sequel to "Ardent" is now available, and is entitled "Holding His Own". I hope you'll all check it out (and review it) directly!

The other purpose of this post is to respond to all of the wonderful reviews that I've recently received. My little break from writing fan-fiction was restful, but I could not still the longing for more reviews (which is why I am back already)! You all just make it too hard to go on hiatus. 

Enjoy!

-Aranel

aranels@hotmail.com

~*~~*~~*~**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS**~*~~*~~*~

***Nikki:** I'm glad you thought the final chapter was beautiful. As you know, I've started another…hope you can find it!

***Lady Berenice:** You thought it was wonderful, hmm? I'm glad that you liked the fireflies and decanter, along with seeing Legolas as a child, and his older brother enjoying time with him. As for the sequel, it has arrived!

***daw the minstrel:** I'm glad you liked the fireflies, and that you think Aldandil is a "sweetie". He'll be back. Thank you for your comment also!

***Zoya:** *chuckles quietly, considering recent e-mails* Well, well…Hey, look! I got over 200 reviews! And you didn't have to leave 4! I'm glad that you liked the fireflies…they're fun!

***PokethePenguin:** Romantic and beautiful, huh? *grins* I'm glad you thought Legolas was so cute…to see what he's up to now, go check out the sequel!

***LOTRFaith:** Hello! You love my stories, hmm? That is good to hear! 

***feanen:** Glad you liked it.

***Saera:** *raises eyebrows at very demanding reviewer* All right…the sequel is here. 

***orion:** I'm glad that you enjoyed the atmosphere, and am happy that you've been looking forward to the sequel. Yes, "mini-Legolas" will get older, and stronger too. 

***waseom:** Hey, I got my long, babbling review! You are going to have to leave lots of 'short 'n' sweet' ones on the sequel so that I know you're reading!

I'm glad you liked the beet incident…I'm sure you're not the only one feeling a little sorry for Nim. In response to him having to watch out for the twins when the party gets back to Imladris: Nim isn't leaving Mirkwood yet! He has plenty of time to learn to guard his plate against Legolas's wandering spoon. : )

Glad you were able to understand Thilómë's 'crabbiness' a little…and that you think Elrond gives good advice. I couldn't really turn him into an annoying Elf, since we all respect him so much.

Aw…you think little Legolas is cute! Good thing he doesn't mind hugs. 

The sequel is here, so you do not need to say 'Please! PLEASE, please!" anymore!

Glad you liked Thranduil too…he'll be back. Aldandil will return too…sorry that I didn't have time to mention any activities of his and the twins. They did spend a few days riding through the woods…I'm sure a few things happened. *Aldandil is mumbling something about spooking a horse…and tracking it down…and convincing Elrohir to get back onto it…*

Again, thanks for an enjoyable review! 

***SperryDee:** Sequel is here…where was Charlie this time?

***Dragon-of-the-north:** Well, if you love the whole story, I love your reviews! They are always so thorough, and I love getting to see you reactions to certain bits. And this was not only a review of the chapter, but the whole story! What more could I ask? : )

Ah, yes, Elrond is very smart, and tactful too. 

Legolas and his interest in light…a good sign! Just giving all you readers something small to ponder about. : )

Yes, Thilómë is beginning to let Legolas branch out a little more. I think not only the pollywiggle incident, but her talks (and arguments!) with Celebrían have helped to lead to this:  maybe letting him enjoy childhood is more important than making sure he gets to bed on time. 

Aldandil and Legolas are both rather inventive, aren't they? Why use a canning jar when you can use a wine decanter? : ) And yes, Legolas chooses! I think he's getting old enough to make a few decisions. 

I'm glad that you liked the tie-ins from the other chapters. Yes, Thranduil was very proud, for just as he was doubting, there was a little glimpse of light. True, Legolas does and will continue to need his family's help, but it is still him who is doing that growing and strengthening! Besides, a family is there to love and support! : )

"Yes, Thranduil, watch out"---LOL! I suppose he should watch out…for Legolas's "true self" could be rather surprising! I loved that way you described that!

I'm glad that you liked Thilómë singing to the stars! 

Ah…the stars in the water. It may have a little to do with Legolas, but even more with Thilómë…think back to the bits about stars in "Light". I think that if I ever re-write this fic, I will up Thilómë's role a little more, so that we don't lose track of her 'healing'. 

As for the overall story review: You love Nimaron, hmm? I'm so glad that you could embrace him too! Yes, his care is important in a way, but you are right: there are other forms of healing!

Ah, you are right again! I do like interacting with my readers! What is the use of writing fan-fiction if you cannot find people who like reading it? I suppose I write for myself in a way, but I also write for my readers…why else would I update so frequently? I'm glad that you like my author's notes…I enjoy throwing in an extra tidbit every now and again!

As you have probably figured out, the sequel has been started. I cannot wait to get your review on it, mellon nin!

***jambaby1963:** Yes, I've started a sequel. As for Legolas getting older, I'm planning on that. *grin*

***Ana:** I'm glad you thought the ending was beautiful and hopeful---thank you for reading!

***Lindsay:** A great "aw" chapter, huh? I like "aw" chapters. 

Withdrawal?! *frightened look, rushes over to laptop with piles of story notes* Must hurry! 

I'm glad you liked seeing bits of the story woven into the final chapter…I thought it might have a concluding touch!

***Esgalromen:** Wow! Three reviews! Thanks for taking the time to leave all of them! I hope your games in Sydney went well!

Ch. 14: Sweet chapter, huh? 

Ch. 15: Be glad that you have never encountered beets! Some people like them, but I do not (which made writing about them easier). 

Ch. 16: Great, hmm? I like your thinking. Don't feel bad about leaving short reviews…they are much better than no review at all! 

***Galadriel Lorien:** "Mostly faithful reviewer"---LOL! We try, don't we? I've appreciated all of the reviews that you have left. : )

Close to crying? I hope that those were "gosh, that it so beautiful" and not "gosh, that is so sad" almost tears! 

I don't feel bad about ending, because this is not exactly the end. Everything is continuing in the sequel, which is here. : )

"Not going to leave a long review because the chapters were perfect". Thank you! I'm going to have to write some messy, rotten chapters though, so that I can get long reviews!

***Iluvien:** It's okay that you didn't review Ch. 15---you still commented on it, didn't you? I'm glad you liked it…you are lucky to have never needed to avoid beets, but I agree, limas are nearly just as bad! 

I'm glad that you loved Ch. 16 as well…and that you enjoyed the tie-ins from the other chapters. Thank you for your comments also!

***LegolasGLGrl9:** It had to end…so that a new story could start. Glad you liked the snippit with the wine decanter. 

*******Sharon****: Thank you for letting me know that you like my stories. I'm glad that you thought "Ardent" wasn't too cutesy, and that you felt it was a good sequel to "Light". **

I'm happy, also, that you like my OCs! I think many of us are wary of them…you never know what to expect. It's good to know that you appreciated Aldandil and Thranduil & Thilómë. I'm happy to hear that I've managed to avoid the Mary Sue trap, also!

***Krystle:** I hope that you were able to find this! Thank you for your note: I'm glad that you enjoyed the story! 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Special Note on stars reflected in the water: **I know that this seemed a little mysterious, and it is supposed to be, to a certain extent. However, if you read Ch. 16 of "Ardent" while keeping events in "Light" in mind (particularly the bits in Ch. 6 and Ch. 11), it will have a little more meaning. 

BTW, if you have never seen stars reflected in a lake or river, they are especially appealing and beautiful. Pick a clear, dark night and a fairly still body of water…and then enjoy the moment. 


End file.
